A Really Long Fake Holiday
by cassandrahearts
Summary: Max, Fang, Iggy, Ella, and DR. M go on a vacation for 11 days to Florida.  Max & Fang's relationship develops, and so does Iggy & Ella's.  FLUFF! FAX, EGGY!  Please read, the first few chapters aren't that good but it get's amazing!
1. Chapter 1 Iggy The Housewife

**A/N: This is going to be my first official chapter story on FanFiction! Isn't that exciting!! I'm going to keep this note short and sweet :). I might not be updating too often, but I'll try my hardest to get at least a chapter up once a week! Sounds like a plan? Good! I have most of the plot already planned out! (I've been home sick for a week, this is what I thought about through all those miserable moments!). Here we go!**

**By the way, this takes place post-MAX, pre-FANG. Max, Fang, and Iggy are 16.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I do **_**not**_** own the Maximum Ride Series, any of it's characters or plots or anything. James Patterson does! But I **_**do**_** own this story, so don't steel it!**

Chapter 1.) Iggy the Housewife -Max POV

My heart was racing as I fought that nasty eraser. Going through this again? Of course I'll win...maybe not. Next thing I knew I felt like I was blacking out. The eraser had pinned me down, his hands on my shoulders. "Max.....Max......Max!" He kept growling my name in my ear.

I shot up in bed. Fang had his hands on my shoulders, whispering my name softly to wake me up. "Max....are you okay?" He asked, pulling his hands away.

I caught my breath. "I'm fine...I just had a weird dream. What's up?"

"Dinner's ready. And your mom is home early tonight. She wanted to ask us something after dinner too."

"Okay," I said, getting out of bed. "Thanks."

"Yeah," he said, leaving my room silently.

So, incase you haven't caught up yet, the whole "saving the world" business is over and done with. The flock and I are peacefully living at my mom's house in Arizona with my sister, Ella. And our three dogs. (Total, Akila, and Magnolia.) And Jeb.

Jeb isn't home all too often. Usually he's away on business trips, but I don't really mind. I mean, I'm still not sure if I can trust him, even after he saved our lives a few times. But I still don't feel that same connection we had right after he saved us from the school-the first time.

I pushed my hair out of my face and strode down the hall, and practically flew down the stairs. "Iggy, do I smell lasagna?!" I squealed, right as I entered the kitchen.

"Yup," he said, turning around and handing me a plate filled with lasagna. "Here you go, Max. Oh, Dr. M is home early tonight. I guess she had something to ask us after we eat. Any idea?" He said, scratching his chin, and achieving the whole "curious thinker" look.

"No, I don't know. She hasn't said anything. Fang told me she was gonna say something too. I guess we'll find out." But if you know me, you know I'm not very patient. I needed to know _now_.

I went into the dining room where my mom, Fang, and Angel were already eating. I guess the rest of the flock didn't come down yet. "Hi sweety," Mom said as I sat down across from her.

"Hi mom," I said sweetly. "What's going on?" See, I'm good-cop bad-cop all in one!

"What? Nothing's going on." So you think you can fool me, momma?

"What did you wanna talk to us about?" I questioned. Angel was smiling - she must have read her mind.

"Oh," my mom was smiling now too. "Wait till Iggy comes in."

"_Iggy!" _I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Come in here!"

Iggy came in about a minute later with a towel over his shoulder and an apron on. "Max, I have dishes to clean and children to feed. What's the deal?"

Fang snickered. "You look like a housewife." My mom shot him a look, and he stopped laughing.

"Okay, mom. What's up?" I turned my attention to her.

"Well...I know I haven't been around much with this new full time job," Mom usually leaves the house at six in the morning and doesn't get back till seven or eight at night. "And I'm going on a business trip to Florida. You guys seem like you need a vacation-"

"Who's 'you guys,'" I cut her short.

"You, Fang, Iggy, and Ella. I've left you guys to take care of the younger kids and dogs practically by yourself the whole summer, with the exception of Jeb once in a while. Don't you guys want a break?"

"Uh, _yeah_!" Iggy yelled, throwing his towel on the floor and ripping his apron off. "I'm _so_ not a housewife either, Fang!"

"I thought so. Ella already said she's in, but what about you two?" She said, looking at me and Fang.

Fang nodded. "It would be fun. Max?"

Bad things usually seem to happen when we split up the flock. I hate leaving... "I don't know," I shoved some lasagna in my mouth while everyone else looked at me. Except Angel. "Where's Angel?"

"I'm getting more lasagna!" She called from the kitchen. Wow, I didn't even see her leave.

"Max, why not!" Iggy pleaded.

"I don't know. I need to think about it, Iggy."

"You think about it, Max. Just let me know tomorrow night, okay?" She asked, finishing up her food and leaving the table.

"Yeah, sure."

Fang was giving me a look that for sure said 'we'll talk later.'

**A/N: Hopefully getting another chapter up tonight after this one. I'm just really, REALLY hungry right now, so it's time for a dinner break :). **


	2. Chapter 2 What's On Your Mind?

**A/N: Gosh, guys. Thanks for all the story favorites and reviews! **_**Much**_** appreciated. So, I decided to procrastinate for a few minutes...Here's chapter 2! Enjoy.**

**Oh...Do you guys want an explanation for the title of this story? "A Really Long Fake Holiday"? Well it isn't really a holiday, it's the middle of summer (will explain later in story), and their vacation lasts 11 days. Didn't wanna say " A Flock Vacation!" Because that'd be boring!!**

Chapter 2.) What's On Your Mind? -Max POV

So after dinner I went upstairs and stayed there until I had to get ready for bed. I've been thinking about this whole "vacation" thing, and I'm still not all for it. I just don't think it'd be safe for the flock, even with Jeb with them. I don't know if I can trust anyone right now.

I looked at the clock, it was 12:29 a.m. I couldn't sleep-I had to talk to Fang. I was thinking about getting up to talk to him, but I didn't want to wake him. But as if on cue, there was a faint knock at my door.

"Come in," I said softly. I heard the door open, and close a few seconds later. "You can turn on the light."

"Alright," he said. My room was suddenly bright. I rubbed my eyes, then looked up at Fang. He was in his pajamas...Well, more likeboxers and a - you guessed it - _black_ tee shirt. I patted my bed next to me and he sat on it.

He rolled on his side to face me and had his head propped on his hand. "What's on your mind?" He asked, looking directly into my eyes.

"I don't know," I looked down at my pillow. "I don't really like the idea of the flock splitting up, even if it _is_ just for eleven days."

"Jeb will be here with them, don't forget," He reminded me.

"Well, yeah. But I still don't know...I mean, usually bad things happen when we split up."

"I think it'll be okay, Max."

"What if there's more people plotting to kill us? It would be a perfect time for them to get the younger three when me, you, and Iggy are gone. You know?"

"Yeah, but I think that's highly unlikely. Max, they're older now." I looked back at him, his eyes were still fixed on mine. "And Angel's powers keep getting stronger. She'd know if there was danger coming, and we know that Jeb is trustworthy because she's read his mind over and over hundreds of times."

"I don't know," I said into my pillow after rolling onto my stomach. I jerked when I felt his warm hand start to rub my back.

"I think we should go, Max. We need a break from them once in a while, too."

......No comment from me.

"I know that you feel responsible from them, but we'll have fun in Florida. I promise you. Jeb will take good care of them," He said, starting to convince me.

"I know. I'm just...scared," I admitted, slowly into the cushiness of my pillow.

"It'll be alright," He said, moving closer to me and wrapping a very comforting arm around me. And...would you believe me if I told you I actually sort of turned on my side to face him and....._snuggled_?You should probably just ignore that we're less than a millimeter away from each other for now...

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," He said quietly.

"Fine. We'll go. If anything happens to the flock, I blame you!" I muttered. He kissed the top of my head. What's going on? Fang just kissed my head and we're cuddling on a bed! Heh, that rhymed. Oh gosh, I really lose it when I'm with Fang.

"Alright, Max. We'll tell you're mom that we'll go tomorrow when she gets home."

"Yeah. Iggy will be excited," I said, imagining his reaction. "Have you noticed anything weird between Iggy and Ella lately?"

"They seem like they're getting closer. I think they're just crushing on each other," He chuckled.

"Probably. I'm glad we talked, or else I wouldn't have been able to sleep before," I said, honestly.

"Oh, sorry, Max. Am I keeping you up now?" He was smiling.

"No, it's fine," I tilted my head up to look at him. "Are you sure nothings going to happen to them," I was still really nervous about this whole thing.

"Max, I'm positive. Okay, I'm tired. Gonna go hit the sack. Night," he said, pecking my lips nonchalantly and getting up off my bed.

"Err...Night. Turn off the light." What's up with me and my rhymes today?

He waved then hit the light switch, and was gone.

He kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise?

**A/N: Keeping this note short for you guys. GUESS WHAT? My friend got a copy of FANG, and I'm reading it! And I've been hyperventilating all day! I missed my daily dosage of Maximum Ride novels :( But it's back...at least for a day or two :) Do any of you know if JP is writing another book?**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for all of the favorites! More reviews would make my day ! **

Chapter 3.) Surprise? -Max POV

"Five minutes guys!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"ZOMG!" Nudge yelled back. "I can't believe you guys are actually leaving! I mean, a whole eleven days without you? What are we gonna do, I mean, it's going to be so boring around here.

"Nudge! Be quiet for a minute, I can't think!" I called from my room. That was a lie. I mostly wanted her to be quiet because it was making me said hearing her voice. Like she said, a whole eleven days without the rest of the flock. What if something happened? I mean, nothing probably will, but we need eachother!

So, today we're going on the plane down to Florida. I know, I know. We have wings, why are we flying on an airplane? Mom and Ella obviously can't fly, and we have suitcases. Mom wouldn't let us fly, because she didn't want to separate us.

I just finished packing....I've sorta procrastinated over the last week and a half on getting ready for the trip. So I've done everything in the last half hour. I rummaged through my closet one last time to check that I had everything, then ran into the bathroom to look for any forgotten toiletries.

I shuffled back into my room, grabbed the small-ish suitcase, and hustled down the stairs, careful not to trip. Fang was at the bottom of the stairs. "You ready?" He asked, taking my bag.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," I said, looking around for the rest of the flock. We hadn't said goodbye yet. "Flock meeting, pronto!" My voice echoed loud enough so the whole flock would hear it.

Within a minute, we were all gathered in the living room. "Sorry, Max. You're going to have to make this snappy, or else we'll be late," Mom said before leaving the room."

"Alright. Flock, we're leaving now," I said. Before I could continue, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy threw themselves on me, Iggy, Fang, and Ella.

"Aw," Ella said, patting Angel's back. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you more! And Max, stop worrying so much. We just want you to have a good vacation."

I kissed Angel's forehead and squeezed her tight. Then I hugged Nudge. "Try not to pop Jeb's eardrum, honey."

She grinned. "I won't, Max. Make sure you call every night!"

"I will. Gasman, I want a hug!" I called. He shifted himself in the giant blob of hugs over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Max! Iggy showed me how to make this bomb, and I'm gonna try it out tonight!"

I glared over at Iggy, but then he forgot he couldn't see it. "Be careful, Gazzy."

"Come on, guys!" Mom called from the foyer.

I removed myself from the bird-kid-plus-Ella sandwich and witnessed a miracle. Angel was tearing up, and Fang-yes FANG!- was actually _hugging and comforting_ her all at once. I smiled so big, and just sort of waited for them to break apart.

"By guys. If you need anything, just call. You be safe. And don't give Jeb such a hard time. Be caref-"

"Max, I didn't know you joined the Nudge Channel," Fang muttered in my ear.

"I love you guys," I said, and before I started to burst into tears, I left the room without another look back.

Outside, Fang and Iggy threw the bags into the trunk. Fang and I sat in the back of the van, Iggy and Ella in the middle, and Mom driving.

"Fang," I murmured, my voice low enough so the others couldn't hear over the chatter and the radio.

"Yeah, Max?" He said, taking my hand.

"Are you _sure_ they're going to be okay?"

"I'm positive. They'll be fine. Look, I know how you feel; we all need each other and love each other, and we're going to miss them and we're going to miss us. But we're going to have a really good time, Max," He kissed the top of my head.

"I know..." I snuggled up against his chest. What else was I supposed to do during the one and a half hour drive to the airport?

"I know you know. You just need some reassuring. I have a surprise I think you'll like when we get to Florida. I can't show you until tonight, though," He said, that half smile on his lips.

"Oh yeah?" I replied, trying to play it cool. I was _dying_ already inside, trying to figure out what it was.

"Mhm. Or maybe tomorrow night, we'll probably be getting there really late tonight. We have to do some _actual_ flying."

"Okay," I said, looking up at him and smiling.

**This was sort of a filler chapter. I'll be writing another one after I do some homework :)**

**Review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Horse

**A/N: Thanks to all you reviewers and those of you that added this story to your favorites! You all can see who reviewed, who are now my favorite readers! Yes, if you review, you will be loved by me :) Would you guys like some other character POV's? And are you craving any Eggy? Let me know what you guys want, and I'll dedicate it to you!**

**Would you like me to do a list of all those that added this to their favorite stories, or me to their authors, or subscriptions or what not? Here we go!!!**

Chapter 4.) Horse -Max POV

After the plane ride, which wasn't too long (but very terrifying, and made me feel all claustrophobic) we got to the house Mom and Ella had from before we met them. It was really cute, and we all had our own rooms! The house was in a small town (can't reveal exact locations, you know the deal) but we could fly or drive to Orlando....Even to Miami if we really wanted to.

"Hey," Fang said, slipping into my room and closing the door lightly behind him.

"Hi," I answered, still while unpacking my suitcase and putting the clothes into the closet and bureau drawers.

"You might be tired and stuff, but do you wanna go for a fly?" He asked, coming up behind my and wrapping his arms around my waist. We were so close together, he could probably feel my heart beat speeding up.

"Sure, I'm up for that. When should we go?" I answered, leaning my back against him and resting my head on his chest.

"Maybe after dinner, if that's good."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Cool," he said, squeezing me tight then letting me go. "See you in a few."

"Yeah," My voice was hoarse.

* * * * *

"Max, dinner!" Ella called, and I could hear her climbing down the stairs.

I pulled my hair back in a low pony tail, and jumped down (literally, jumped from the top to the bottom) of the stairs. The kitchen smelled like...tacos! Yum.

"Oh my gosh, Max! There's this super chic boutique I want to take you to downtown tomorrow or the next day. Ha, that rhymed," Ella said, then took a bight of her taco.

I sideways glanced at Fang, and he kind of half smiled back. Shopping. Ew. "Alright. Sounds exciting," I lied, but Ella didn't know that.

"Ig," I sighed. "These are delicious," I said enthusiastically, after eating a whole taco.

"Iggy is quite the chef," Mom said, smiling at Iggy, who was grinning at this point.

"Thanks, guys. It's a new recipe. I used horse instead of beef."

At that point, we all spit out whatever was in our mouths and yelled...

"What?!" - Me

"Ew!" - Ella

"Iggy, consult me next time!" - Mom

"Iggy, that's weird." - Fang.

"Just kidding," he said, laughing hysterically.

"Not funny, Iggy! I lost my appetite," I muttered.

"Oh, Max. Just eat," Mom replied. And I obliged. Truthfully, I've eaten much worse than horse in my lifetime.

* * * * *

"Are you sure you wanna go?" My mom asked for the millionth time. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"Yes, Mom," I said, rolling my eyes. "If it rains, we'll just stop and hang out for a while or something. No big deal."

"Well....Alright," She said, giving Fang and I quick hugs. "You call me if you get stuck and tell me where you are, and what the plan is."

"Okay, Dr. M," Fang said. "Let's go."

I jumped out the window, unfurling my wings and feeling amazing as I soared forward. Fang was right behind me. "So, where to?" I called, loud enough so he'd be able to hear me.

"Dunno yet. Give me a sec."

"Do we get to go to the surprise place tonight?" I asked anxiously.

"Nope. Be patient, Max," I could hear the smile in his voice.


	5. Chapter 5 Stuck

**A/N: Figured I'd get this chapter up right after the last one. Review :)**

Chapter 5.) Stuck -Max POV

Guess what? We got stuck in the rain. We were having a really fun time flying around, but then all of a sudden it started pouring buckets! And we got drenched. We were five or six towns away from home, so decided just to go down into the closest town and wait it out.

We walked into a cute little coffee shop, and sat across from each other in a booth. Fang reached over the table and pushed a lock of wet hair out of my eye. I grinned. "You're soaked," He said, a smile on his face.

"So are you!" I laughed. "I guess Mom was right."

"Yeah. Hey, want something to drink?"

"Sure. Ice-coffee, just black. I'm gonna call the house," I said. We both got up. I walked over to a pay phone that was sort of in the back hallway of the store. I put in two quarters and dialed the number.

"Hello?" My mom answered the phone.

"Hi, Mom. We got stuck," I muttered, hating to admit that she was right.

"Alright, Max. What are you guys gonna do?" She said, smugly.

"We're at this coffee place...We're just gonna wait it out, I guess."

"Okay. Any idea what time you'll be home?"

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already 8:30. "Not really. I mean, what time do you want us home by?"

"Well...I don't know, Max. I don't want you guys to get completely soaked."

"Too late for that," I said sarcastically.

"Alright. How far are you from home?"

"A few towns. Like, an hour and a half away," I answered.

"This will _never_ happen again, Maximum Ride. You have to be home by midnight."

I smiled. "Okay, Mom. Will do."

"Bye, Max. Be careful."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I will. See you." I hung up th phone and went back towards the booth. Fang was sitting there with our two black ice coffees. "Thanks," I said, slipping into the booth.

"Yeah, no problem," he said happily. "What did your mom say?"

"We have to be home by midnight."

Fang looked surprised. "Wow, no complaining here, but that's late," he smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Well, that gives us two hours-ish until we have to head back."

"Sounds good," He answered, leaning towards me. "Any idea what your surprise is?"

I sighed. "Not a clue."

"_Want_ a clue?"

"Uh, yeah!" I said, setting my drink down and staring at him.

"Sand." He said calmly.

"The beach," I answered, probably too quickly.

"Which beach?" He asked, still calm. His eyes were darker than the coffee.

I paused and thought for a minute. The beach where Ari sliced him...Uh....Uh-oh.. "You mean...the _chip_ beach?"

"Yeah. I figured we could make some..._better_ memories there. It's near the house, too," He said smoothly.

The _chip_ beach? We all remember _that_ incident, don't we? Yeah...I still have the faintest scar from that. You wouldn't be able to see it if you didn't have super vision like we did. "Alright, Fang," I said, quietly.

"What's wrong?" He frowned. He knew me too well.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Come on, Max. Don't lie."

"I'm having flashbacks, Fang."

"It'll be alright, I promise. Have I ever steered you wrong?" He smiled.

My sarcasm kicked in. "Well...remember that time we hijacked that van?"

"Max!" Then he started laughing. Fang, laughing!? As Nudge would say, ZOMG! "That was _crazy_. I can't believe that was only, like, two years ago. We've been through so much," He said, quieting down.

"Yeah. _Too_ much," I muttered, remembering all the wack job scientists.

He leaned across the table, his face just inches from mine. "But, I had you. I'd do anything for you, Max. You know that, right?" His voice was just a whisper.

I gulped. Hormones kicking in. "Yeah," My voice squeaked.

"I'd fly the around the world a thousand times for you," He breathed. "You're my everything, Max. Without you, I'm nothing. Forget those scientists, forget the freaky past, forget saving the world."

Gosh, where did this come from? Maybe this is a dream. Fang would never get all mushy on me...would he? But...I....there was that time at the beach...and in the desert...and...all those other times...when...and we...and I ran...and he was there...but...for real this time?

He leaned forward, closing the gap between us, and kissed me. And I kissed him back. Which is... ! This has only happened a few times, if I recall correctly. Since you're reading this...I'm going to tell you something I don't remember admitting to anyone. I'm absolutely in love. With Fang.

**A/N: Review, guys! Okay, I have this little splinter in my finger- it's been there for like a week, but doesn't hurt. So I pulled it out with tweezers...but I think there's a little still in there. What's gonna happen to me?!**


	6. Chapter 6 Home Alone

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm going to keep this little note quick. This is a long chapter, because I feel bad about not updating! As requested by Iggy4ever and Shojo-Chan, this chapter is Eggy. This is for you guys!!**

Chapter 6.) Home Alone -Ella POV

"Max and Fang should be home in a while. I feel really bad about leaving you guys here!"Mom said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why'd the have to call a meeting at eight forty-five PM on a stormy night?"

"Mom, it's fine. What time do you think you'll be home?" I asked, fingering a lock of hair.

"Real late. I'm sorry, guys," She said, putting on her rain coat and jumping out the door.

"Bye Dr. M!" Iggy called, just as another bolt of lightning struck. She waved and closed the door behind her.

"Iggy, I'm gonna grab a snack. You want something?" I said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Nah," he said, following me. "So now what? It's stormy, it's not like we can go outside...and we're home alone," He added quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm eating some ice cream. You can, uh," I said, scooping ice cream into a bowl while thinking, "watch TV with me after or something," I suggested. And I was starting to feel self conscious (yes, even though he can't _see_ me).

"Alright," he smiled. A perfect, pearly smile.

"Come on," I said, grabbing the bowl of vanilla ice cream, and taking his hand. "The family room is this way," I said, slowly guiding him to the room. I flipped on the TV, but none of the channels were working. Probably because of the storm. We sat on the couch, and I started eating my frozen treat. "So," I said after a few minutes of a sort of awkward silence, "How old do you guys consider yourself? I mean, you don't really have a real birthday and all."

Iggy smiled. "We say we're sixteen. How old are you?"

"Fourteen," I answered proudly.

"That's cool."

"Yup."

Silence.

"I remember when I was fourteen," Iggy was laughing at himself. "I was fighting the world, making bombs-"

"You _still_ make bombs!" I corrected him, scooping some ice cream into my mouth. Now we were both laughing.

"Let's go back to the kitchen, I have to put this in the sink," I tried to say calmly after our laugh attack.

"Okay, show me the way again?" He put his hand out, and I took it slowly.

My heart was beating fast. Did I have a crush on _Iggy_? He's practically my brother! Which would be really _EW_! But Max and Fang are practically siblings and they're all over each other. And they grew up together, I've only known Iggy for like two years. He's older than me, too! What would Mom think if I told her I liked him. What would _Iggy_ think? Does he like me back? Oh gosh, I sound like Nudge!

I showed him the way to the kitchen, even though I was freaking out inside. When we got there, I put the bowl in the sink. Iggy wasn't letting go of my hand. "You okay?" He asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh, nothing." I'm such a bad liar!

"Lies! Come on, you can tell me anything," He said, grinning.

"Nothing!" My cheeks were turning bright red. I was kinda glad he was blind at that moment.

He smirked. "If you say so."

Before we could continue our conversation, the lights started flickering. I swore under my breath. "That means the power is gonna go out within, like, five minutes," I started rummaging through drawers, looking for candles to light.

"Goody," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah." I found two candles, and lit them with a lighter. Right after I lit them, the power went out. "Power's out," I announced for Iggy.

He sighed. "Now what?"

"I have no idea. Just sit around, or go to sleep maybe. It's nine-fifteen."

"_Way_ to early for bed. Let's just go upstairs. There's gotta be _something _entertaining that doesn't use batteries."

"You go look for that. I'm putting on my PJ's. Come on, to the stairs," I said, leaving one candle on the counter, and taking the other with me. I grabbed Iggy's hand and we went upstairs.

"Thanks," he said, stepping into his room.

"Yup," I said, going into mine, which was on the opposite end and side of the hall from his. I put on a pair of comfy flannel pants and a tank top. It was really cool tonight, with the wind and storm and all that.

I walked down the hall and knocked on his door, with my candle still in hand. "Come in," he said, and I slipped in. I put the candle on a small table that was in the corner of the room. Iggy was wearing plaid flannel pants and a white tee shirt. I smiled. He looked so...hot! "Whoa! Ella!"

"_What_?!" I jumped, looking around nervously.

"Stand against my wall!" I stood up against the white wall.

"Why?"

"The wall is _white_! I can see white, which means I can see the stuff against it! I can see your outline," He got up off his bed and came closer.

"Oh my gosh, no way!"

"Yeah!" He answered, excitedly. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"Thanks," I said, playing with a piece of my hair and blushing again.

"Can I?" He asked, bringing his hand up close to my face.

"Sure," I said, flipping my hair back over my shoulder. He brushed is fingers along my forehead. I closed my eyes, allowing him to pass over them, then my nose, cheeks, lips...I opened my eyes. He was leaning closer to me.

Next thing I knew, our lips were moving in synch together, and it just felt so natural, like we were supposed to be there. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. I found myself playing with small tufts of his soft, blond hair.

When we were both panting and out of breath, we pulled away from each other. "I...Ella, I love you," Iggy whispered.

"I-I love you too, Iggy," I answered. I guess that answers the question if he likes me back!

He picked me up and carried me to his bed, where we both lied down. He rubbed my back, and I could feel my self starting to fall asleep. I didn't want to, though. I wanted tonight to last as long as it could.

After a while, I sat up. Iggy was still wide awake. He raised an eyebrow.

"Iggy, can I see your wings? I haven't seen them, except for when you're flying."

"Sure," he said. He pulled off his shirt as he sat up and threw it towards his closet. His abs were _way_ better than that Jacob guy's from that vampire book thing. He rolled his shoulders back a bit and opened his wings. They were _amazing_.

"Wow," I gasped, feeling the soft feathers. His wings sort of had a thick, brownish outline with an off white color in the middle. "They're gorgeous," I muttered. "What's your wingspan?"

"About sixteen feet," he answered.

"Wow," I said again. Iggy chuckled. I stroked his wings back and forth. They were _so _smooth. "What's it feel like to fly?"

He took a deep breath. "There's really nothing to compare it too. You just feel like you can do anything, like your invincible. Suspending yourself up in the air. Well, maybe you can compare to hang gliding. But it's different when you have your _own_ wings that are keeping you up."

"I wish I could fly," I said, dreamily.

"Yeah, it really is awesome," He wrapped his wings around me, and lied us back down. "I got you!"

"Good," I curled up in the warmth of his wings as the whole house shook and shuttered from the winds. I hadn't even noticed the lightning and thunder till now, when we were both quiet.

After about an hour, maybe longer, of lying together, we heard the door open, and feet shuffling in. "Why won't these damn lights turn on!" Max yelled. Iggy snickered, sitting up.

"Shoot," I muttered, wiggling out from his wings.

"Hey!" Iggy whispered. "You're leaving me?"

"No," I said, grabbing his shirt and handing it to him. "I'm just gonna go downstairs to say hi to Max and Fang, and you know, tell them that the power's out."

"Oh. Right. I'll come."

We climbed down the stairs, and saw Max and Fang soaking wet. "The power is out," I informed them.

"Yeah, I figured that out," Max said. I smiled.

"How are you two love birds doing?" Iggy asked.

"We're good. Kind of wet," Fang answered, squeezing out his hair. I chuckled.

"What's up with you guys? Were you making out, or something? Your all messed up," Max said, ruffling my hair.

Iggy and I looked at each other, back at Max, and said "Ew!" at the same time. Good thing it was really dark except for the candle, or else Max and Fang would have saw our faces turn bright red.

"Kidding!" Max said.

"I'm gonna go change," Fang said, kicking off his sneakers and climbing upstairs.

"It's really wild out there. Kind of scary, actually. I almost got hit by lightning," Max was laughing at herself. "Yeah, really creepy. It feels so much safer in here-" Thunder washed out her voice. "Going upstairs," she said, following Fang.

Once she was gone, Iggy and I kissed each other on the lips. I pulled away the tiniest bit. "I'm going to bed," I whispered. He took my hand, then let me go as I walked away.


	7. Chapter 7 I Love You?

A/N: Homework-free night, thought I'd write this quickly. Guys, really feel free to request different POV's or pairing or whatever you like. Criticism is welcomed

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7.) I Love You -Max POV

Since we've gotten home, the thunder and lightning has been _crazy_. And I've flown in the middle of a freaking hurricane, and this is crazy.

I took a shower using candle light, which was surprisingly relaxing. You know, the glow-y candle and the warm water and such after being chilled to the bone by the rain. I used the candle and found my way back to my room, where I put on some shorts and a tee shirt.

I climbed into bed and tried to sleep. The thunder kept jolting me awake, though, and the lightning just wouldn't stop. Even with the shades and curtains closed, it was like a personal light show on my walls.

I decided to see if Fang was awake. Why suffer by myself, right?

I tiptoed down the hall, trying not to wake Iggy or Ella up. Mom wasn't home yet, she called and said she'd probably be out at that stupid meeting or whatever until dawn. The others were probably awake, though, with this wild weather.

Quietly, I knocked on Fang's door.

"Come in," he said softly. I stepped into his room, all the black furniture making it even darker than it was. Fang was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "Hey," he said, seeming sort of out of it.

"Hey," I answered, placing the candle on his nightstand. He finally rolled over and looked at me. He patted the spot next to him on the bed and I sat down. I'm never going to admit this again, but…wait for it…wait for it… "Fang, I'm scared," I whispered.

"I know," he answered, rubbing the spot between my wings that I loved. "It's violent out there," he stated, just as thunder crashed.

"I can't sleep," I glanced over at him and he frowned.

"You don't have to. We can talk, if you want."

I maneuvered myself so I was on my side, propped up on an elbow. "I had fun tonight. It was pretty funny," I smiled.

"It was," he agreed. Shadows were cast on his face from the candle light. "Aren't you glad we came?"

"Yeah, totally," I said. Then I frowned. "Shoot, I forgot to call the kids."

"It's alright," he said, rubbing my back. "It's too late now, anyway. Plus the power's out."

"Yeah, I guess," I yawned. So _now_ I'm tired, right?

"Try to sleep, Max. Between the plane and the regular flying, you must be tired."

"I'll try," I said.

Fang moved me gently so I was curled up against him. You probably couldn't even fit a piece of paper between us. He was planting feathery (**A/N: Catching the pun?**) kisses on my forehead, across my cheekbones, and even one on the tip of my nose just for good measure.

He was doing the _complete opposite_ of making me tired. I felt so awake while he was kissing me, like I'd never be able to sleep again. "Good thing your mum isn't here," he muttered, kissing my jaw line now. "She'd murder me."

"Yeah," I whispered, careful to keep my voice from cracking.

"Max, am I keeping you up?" He asked playfully, and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"No," I croaked.

Lie.

"Sorry," he said, putting his arm over my waist and kissing me one final time on the lips. He pulled away before I could even kiss him back. "Night, beautiful," he breathed, raising his head slightly and blowing out the candle.

"Night, Fang."

I thought I heard him say "I love you," but that couldn't be right. The thunder boomed over his quiet voice, and I was too tired to ask if that's what he really said.

**A/N: A little fluff for you ****. Sorry, kind of short, but I'm tired. Hopefully another chapter this week, guys!! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the long wait! I was busy with school, then I had vacation. I just got home from Disney World last night around 2 A.M! **

**This POV and chapter was requested by Shojo-Chan and is therefore dedicated to them!**

Chapter 8.) Suspicious -Dr. M POV

I didn't get home from the meeting until two in the morning. The drive home was terrible with the storm. There were even a few trees on the road, so I had to take a few detours. My car kept stalling because I was stuck in deep puddles, but I managed to make it home.

When I got home, there weren't any lights on except a candle on the counter. I tried turning on the lamp but it didn't work, so I figured the power was out. I kicked off my shoes and took the candle upstairs.

I slowly opened Ella's door and poked my head inside her room. She was sleeping soundly, so I closed the door and walked down the hall to Iggy's room. He was snoring loudly, and I chuckled.

Next I checked Max's room. I tiptoed in and she was...wasn't _there_. I started panicking, and tiptoed over to her bed and checked under the covers. No Max. I held the candle up to make sure she wasn't on the other side of the room, then ran back out to the hall.

My heart was pounding as I ran into Fang's room. Maybe he knew if she went out for a fly-but why would she go out in this weather? I let myself into Fang's room and was about to wake him up when I saw her there in his arms. I let out an anxious sigh and decided I'd let them sleep. Neither of them would be able to fall back asleep during this storm, so why bother them? I'd have to question them both in the morning. I was suspicious.

*****

"Fang, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. He was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, but left the door open.

"Mm," he grunted, looking at me and nodding.

"Okay, I'll wait for you to get ready in the living room up here."** (A/N: The living room is upstairs, and the family room is downstairs where Ella and Iggy were.)** He nodded again. I walked down the hall into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting.

After a few minutes, Fang walked in with is pajamas still on. "What's up, Dr. M?" He asked, sitting on the chair to my right. "How was that meeting last night?"

"It was okay, Fang. I didn't get home till two," he looked surprised. "I was wondering," I started casually, "What Max was doing in your room last night?" And finished seriously.

Fang turned bright pink in three seconds flat. "Not what you were thinking!" he said quickly and nervously. "I mean, we weren't hav-"

"Fang!" I said sharply. This boy was making me nervous. What was he doing with my daughter?!

"No! Max was just scared because it was insane and wild out last night so she came to my room and we were talking and she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up and then I fell asleep too!"

That was the longest sentence I'd _ever_ heard Fang say. "Are you sure that's _all_ that happened?"

"Yeah, well, I kissed her," he was red as a tomato. "But that's all that happened. I promise," he looked me straight in the eye, which comforted me and scared me at the same time.

"Alright," I said after a few seconds of an awkward silence. "I think Iggy's making breakfast downstairs...why don't you go have some?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," he said, and left the room.

After I heard him climb down the stairs, I went into Fang's room where Max was still sleeping. "Sweetie, wake up," I shook her a bit to awaken her.

"Hi, Mom," she said, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "Where am I?" She looked around the room, seeming confused.

"You're in Fang's room, honey. Why are you in here?" I questioned her.

She blushed, just like Fang had. "Well, I couldn't sleep last night because it was really scary weather. So I came in here and Fang and I were talking, and I fell asleep."

"That's it?"

"That's it, mom. Nothing happened," she said, reassuringly.

The kids both had the same story, but do I believe them? "Okay, honey," I left the room and walked into my own. They were smart kids, but were they making the right choices?


	9. Chapter 9 Embarrassed

**A/N: I. AM. SO. SORRY. I haven't updated for a month! I'm super sorry! And sorry for this longer-than-usual A/N. I've been so busy with all this stuff guys. Last few weeks of school, finals, track meets, tons and tons and TONS of homework. I mean, I know you guys can all relate. And it's okay if your mad at me :) I'll make up for it. Hopefully, I'll have **_**another**_** chapter up after this one.**

**In chapter 8 I screwed up:**

**1.) I forgot a title on the linky thing.**

**2.) At the "Fang, can I talk to you for a minute?" part, that was supposed to be the morning. I had little stars on my computer separating that, but it didn't show up on ff :(**

**Anyway, as requested by **_**flyaway111**_, **here's Dr. M's interrogation from Fang POV!**

9.) Embarrassed -Fang Pov

It was morning, around eight o'clock. Max still wasn't up yet, but everyone else was. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth, when Dr. M poked her head in the bathroom.

"Fang, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Mm," I grunted. The toothbrush in my mouth was kind of making it hard to talk. What did she need _right now_?

"Okay, I'll wait for you to get ready in the living room up here," She said. After she walked away, I rolled my eyes. Contrary to people's belief, guys actually _do_ take time in the morning to get ready. Now the pressure was on.

I wiped my mouth and walked down the hall to the living room. I still wasn't completely ready for the morning. I was in my pajamas and my hair was a complete mess. "What's up, Dr. M?" I asked calmly, sitting in the chair to the right of where she was sitting. "How was that meeting last night?"

"It was okay, Fang. I didn't get home till two." That's crazy! What kind of vacation is this? "I was wondering," she continued, "what Max was doing in your room last night?"

I could feel my face heating up. So _that's_ what this is about. I was freaking out now. What should I say? The first thing that comes to mind; "Not what you were thinking! I mean, we weren't having-"

"Fang!" She said, actually scaring me.

"No! Max was just scared because it was insane and wild out last night so she came to my room and we were talking and she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up and then I fell asleep too!" I took a _huge_ breath after that. I totally felt like Nudge.

"Are you _sure_ that's all that happened?"

My face must have looked redder than a fire truck from embarrassment. "Well...I mean...I kissed her. But that's all that happened. I promise."

"Alright," she said, then dismissed me to breakfast. I was totally freaking out now. We weren't doing anything, and she thinks we're...

Anyways...this is awkward.


	10. Chapter 10 Shopping

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Short A/N. I'd just like to remind you guys that this FF takes place **_**after**_** MAX, as if FANG was never written. Keep requesting chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mac or the Cheesecake factory!**

10.) Shopping -Max POV

"Yo Max, you ready?" Fang asked, popping his head in my room. After this morning with my mom interrogating us...things were just really, _really_ awkward between us three. Iggy and Ella had no clue what was going on, or if _anything_ was going on.

"I'm ready," I said, jamming fifty-dollar bill into my pocket. Today was yucky and rainy, just like last night, except not violent. No thunder today, just clouds and showers. Power was back this morning, thankfully.

Ella and my mom convinced us to go to the mall, which was forty minutes away in driving distance. Yeah, I absolutely _despise_ shopping. But honestly, I was just going to please Ella. I wasn't interested in buying stuff, or anything.

I followed Fang out of my room and down the stairs, where my mom, Ella, and Iggy were waiting. We all went outside and jumped in the car. My mom drove (Fang has a licence, though) and Iggy was in the passenger seat. Ella, Fang, and I were in the back.

Most of the ride, Ella was rambling about some stores and the food court at the mall. I was pretty much just nodding and pretending I was listening. Fang was holding my hand between our legs, where no one could see. That kept me entertained the whole time.

"Mom, was time is it?" Ella asked.

"It's...quarter of three," She answered, glancing at the digital clock on the dashboard.

"How much longer till we get there?"

"Um...five, ten minutes?"

Mom was right, it only took five more minutes to get there. Once we got to the mall, my mom left the four of us alone and went to some stores. Ella was bringing us around the mall.

"What stores should we go to, Max?" Ella asked me.

"I don't know, _you're_ the master of the mall." Ella grinned.

"I'm taking you to PINK to get you a bathing suit!"

"Ugh. I'm _not_ going in there," Fang said, glowering at Ella.

"Then you can go to another store or sit on a bench or something," She answered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine," Iggy said, rolling his sightless eyes. "We'll just sit on a bench and wait for you guys.

Ella grasped her hand around my wrist and pulled me towards the PINK store. We walked in, and I thought I was going to suffocate from all the perfume smells! Ella started grabbing bathing suits that looked pretty revealing to me.

I was starting to tell her I had no interest in them, but she interrupted me, saying they'd be fine. I rolled my eyes and just followed her, until she finally handed my the ten thousand bathing suits and shoved me into a dressing room.

I stripped down and put on one of the bikinis, careful to pull the straps under my wings. "Let me see it!" Ella said from outside. I slowly opened the door and showed her the blue and white striped suit. Here eyes widened. "You _have_ to buy that, Max!"

"Ugh. Then should I bother trying on more?"

"Um, _yeah!_"

I sighed and walked back into the dressing room, repeating the process of trying and showing at least 10 more times. Ella told me to buy the blue and white one and a hot pink one. So I did. Not that I liked _any_ of them. I guess I looked good in them...but I'm not a girly girl.

We walked out of the store one and a half hours later, and saw Fang and Iggy sitting on a comfy looking chair and couch. Each of them were eating ice cream out of a cup.

I squeezed next to Fang on the chair.. "How was shopping?" He asked, handing me his ice cream to have some.

"I got two bathing suits," I said, taking a bite of some delicious oreo ice cream. Then, I reluctantly handed back the cup.

"Oh, that's nice."

I noticed Iggy and Ella were in a deep conversation, sitting on the couch close together. "Yeah," I said, distracted. "I needed some for this vacation. You know, especially since they have the pool. I think I'll go swimming later."

"Hopefully the weather will clear up so you can," he threw the empty ice cream cup into the trash can a few feet away. "Wanna walk around?"

"Sure. Iggy, Ella, we're gonna go walk around."

"Alright," Ella answered. "Meet back here in...an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan," Fang and I stood up and he took my hand. We walked towards the other side of the mall.

"Alright," he said, when we were a safe distance away from them. "Your mom was _so_ freaked out you fell asleep in my room last night."

"I know! She woke me up this morning and was all like 'what were you doing?'"

"She made me so nervous."

"Same. I mean, it probably didn't look so good, but..."

"...Yeah." After a couple of seconds, he added, "really awkward."

I nodded. "Let's go to the Mac store and take dumb pictures."

Fang laughed, pulling me towards the store. We got into the packed store and found an open computer. I put my bag down by my feet, while Fang opened up the photo booth. We took stupid pictures using all the different effects. Some were really cute, some were silly. That's pretty much how we spent our hour.

The store had pretty much cleared out except for two or three people, and all of the workers seemed to be chatting in a circle. We were about to take another picture. The countdown started. 3...2...Fang kissed me right then, and I heard the 'click' of the photo being taken. It came out _really_ special, but totally made me blush! Fang had deleted all of the other pictures before, but left this one.

"We better go meet them," he said, picking up my shopping bag and taking my hand with his free one.

We walked back and saw Iggy and Ella heading to our meeting spot, coming from a different wing of the mall. They were holding hands. Apparently Fang saw this too, because he whispered, "That's weird," to me. "Maybe she's just showing him around, you know?"

"Hopefully," I answered. I looked the other way from them, and saw my mom waving at me.

The five of us met up near a trash can, ew, right? It stunk!

"Are you guys hungry?" My mom asked.

"Yeah," we all said at the same time.

"Alright, I'll take you guys to dinner. It's already six!"

We went to the Cheesecake factory that was in the mall. And it was _delicious_. After I ate, I was super bored and just didn't wanna do more shopping. Plus...I wanted to go swimming in the pool! No more rain! Maybe mom would let me go home...

"Hey, mom? Is it okay if I fly home? I'm just not in the mood for more shopping."

"Are you positive you know the way back?"

"Yeah, it's easy," When you're living on your own for about 3 years you know your directions really well.

"If you're sure..."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Bye guys!" I waved at the flock-plus-Ella.

"I'll walk you out," Fang said, standing up from the table at the same moment I did. When we got outside the restaurant, the sun practically blinded us. But not really, because then we'd be like Iggy. "You alright?" He asked, looking at me and squinting from the sun.

"I'm fine. I just wanna go hang out for a while. You wanna come?"

"I'll come home in a little while. Your mum wants me to help Iggy find a shirt or something. How long do you think it'll take to fly home?"

"Probably less than 10 minutes, especially without those dumb red lights," I smiled. "That sounds like a plan. See you in a bit," I wrapped my arms around him, and he did the same. We embraced quickly, but lovingly, and I waved bye.

I ran to the other side of the mall where no cars were, then jumped into the air, flying on my way home. I looked down at the ground, searching for the way back home. I found the major highway I had to follow, and it was easy from there.


	11. Chapter 11 This is War!

**PA/N: This chapter is pretty much fluff :)j**

**Thank you all for your reviews. You really don't know how much I appreciate them. I reply to every review I get...except for the ones that don't have a reply button on my email! So here, I shall reply to those that didn't have a reply button :) Oh...I think that's because they don't have FF accounts? Yeah.**

**To: **_**Fang is MINE I wish**_** - thank you! Max totally does worry too much. The surprise has been revealed, and I 3 Fang! Eggy is adorable!**

**To: **_**Eeeekkkk**_** - I do too! **

**To: **_**aalskskdjfk**_** - I know, Max is just too nervous!**

**To: **_**nsm**_** - sooo awkward!**

**To: **_**gallaghergoode1113**_** - aww, thank you! I will!**

**And to everyone else who has an account, I responded via reply button on email. You guys are getting my replies, right? I reply to every one!**

11.) This Is War -Max POV

When I got home, it was almost dark out. I used the spare key that was under the door mat to get in the house. The air conditioning was on... and such a relief from the hot Florida weather! I ran upstairs to my room and put my shopping bag on the bed.

And then I took out one of the bathing suits.

I was _dying_ to jump in the pool. It was so humid outside, and in the house even though there was air conditioning. I stripped down and put on the vibrant pink suit, careful to tie it under my wings again, and looked in the mirror. I looked...really good. You know, not to be weird or anything.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed a towel on my way outside. My mom said that the neighbors next door use the pool in the summer when we weren't here, because they don't have a pool. So that's why it was open when we got there.

My hair was hurting from being in a pony tail all day (**A/N: You guys know the feeling, right? When your scalp hurts?)**, so I pulled out the elastic and placed it on the table outside, along with my towel and one of the home phones.

I jumped into the pool. The water was cool on my skin, instantly refreshing me from the heat and humidity. The kids would be _in love_ with this! And then I remembered I had to call them...

I dragged myself out of the amazing pool and sat at the picnic table. I wrapped myself up in the towel and dialed the house phone in Arizona.

After a few rings... "Hello?" It was Angel.

"Hey, sweetie!" Her voice sounded _so_ cute!

"Max! What's up? We miss you. Why didn't you call yesterday?"

"Not much, honey. I'm home right now, the others are out shopping. I came home early. Yesterday we lost power because there was a crazy storm, so I couldn't call you," I answered all of her questions. "How are you guys?"

"We're fine. Everyone is outside, but I'm in here eating ice cream!"

"Oh, yummy," I answered, humoring her. Then she was blabbing on about random things, with me saying the occasional "Mhm, yeah, wow, really?". So finally I stopped her and said, "How's the Gasman? Any bombs? And Nudge?"

"Yeah, delicious, fine, not yet, and good," She answered. I could tell her mouth was full of the ice cream while she was speaking. "It's super hot here. I'm dying!"

"There's a pool here...I just went in, but then I came out to call you."

"Oh, I'm _so so so sooooo_ jealous, Max!" Poor Angel.

"Hm...Can you make Jeb take you to the pool down town? Speaking of Jeb, can I talk to him?"

"Sure, hang on..." About a minute later, Jeb was on the phone.

"Hello, Maximum. How's your vacation?"

"It's going well, Jebbory." What, Jeb can't have a fancy name too?

"How's Dr. Martinez?" He asked.

"She's fine. I hope you're doing a good job with the kids, Jeb." Sorry, I'm straightforward.

"Max, of course I am! I could never take the place of you or Dr. Martinez, but I think I'm all right."

"I sure hope you are. If I hear _one_ bad thing about you when we get home-"

"Max," someone whispered. Not Jeb. I turned around, and Fang was there, in his (black) bathing suit. Looking _totally_ hot. I mean _hot_.

"Well anyway, I gotta go, Jeb. Bye," I hung up before he could answer. "Um, hey," I said to Fang.

"Hey. Your mom let me come home," He grinned, sitting next to me on the picnic table bench. "So, how's Jeb?"

"He's good. I talked to Angel, she sounded fine."

"That's good. So how was the pool?" He asked, playing with a lock of my wet hair.

"Really nice. I was only in for a minute though, before I called them."

"Let's go in, I'm burning hot!" Oh yes you are, Fang_! _MAX! Alright, I'm going crazy. Talking to myself inside my head, then yelling at myself _inside my head!_

He got up and walked towards the deep end, then dove in. His body was in a perfect arc, and he hit the water without a splash. I used the steps in the shallow end to get in the pool, and swam to meet him in the middle.

"This is so awesome," he said, coming up from being under water.

"I know. I told Angel there was a pool, and she was like, 'I'm soooo jealous!'"

"Poor Angel," he frowned, but then he sort of smirked. "I'm kind of glad the kids aren't here. You know, not to be evil or anything, but I'm glad it's just us."

I gulped. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I think we needed some alone time." He smiled that half smile that made my heart stop every time he did it.

"Yeah," I answered quietly. I was so nervous, I could feel my heart jumping out of my chest. He swam closer to me until we were so close our bodies were touching. He wrapped his hands around my hips and pressed his lips against mine. Our lips were moving in sync, the water was up to our necks, and now my back was up against the side of the pool. Fang and I were kissing passionately, and it was so perfect until...the phone rang.

I groaned, pulling away, and Fang groaned. "Let it ring," he mumbled, then kissed my neck (yes, the part that was underwater! Me = freaking out!)

"I have to get it. What if it's mom?" I pulled away and dragged myself out of the pool for the phone, yet again. I looked at the caller ID, and it _was_ my mom. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Max. We're going to be leaving in about twenty minutes. We'll be home in an hour."

"All right, that's fine."

"Is Fang home yet, honey?"

"Yeah, he got back about fifteen minutes ago," I answered, smiling over at him.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"We're just watching TV," Oh, I lied!

"Okay, see you soon, bye."

I hung up and then did a cannon ball into the pool. When I came above the surface of the water, Fang was laughing, and then he splashed me. I splashed him back, and we got into a huge splashy fight.

"No!" I jumped on him and we both went under. We came up, both laughing. My arms and legs were still wrapped around him and he was holding me. "I win!" I said in between laughs.

"_I_ win," he said, then kissed me.

**A/N: Sorry, I know this was supposed to be up like two nights ago, but then I went to my grandmother's house and slept over, so I didn't have my computer! Review! 3**

**P.S. Honor those who have served our country today. Tell someone who has served thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12 This is War! Fang POV

**A/N: I'd just like to apologize for my totally annoying spelling mistakes. I know it's really bad, but I don't edit my work before I upload it. And I just realized you can edit without re-uploading the whole chapter and going through that rigamarole!**

**MAKE AN FF ACCOUNT! NOT TO BE RUDE, BUT IT'S HARD REPLYING LIKE THIS!**

**To:**

**mega nooch - thank you, I will!**

**No name - oh my gosh, really? I don't even like it all that much, but thank you! I will!**

**This is chapter 11 in Fang's POV. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow!**

12.) This Is War! - FANG POV

I flew home about half an hour after Max did. It was _so freaking hot out_! My skin felt like it was burning. But anyway, Iggy wanted to come too, but Dr. M didn't want him to fly home because he's blind. I laughed at that!

I saw Max sitting at the picnic table, and she was on the phone. I could see she was in her bathing suit. I changed out of my cloths and put my bathing suit on and jumped down the stairs, eager to see her and go swimming.

She was in mid sentence, when I whispered her name. She hung up the phone and said, "Um, hey." She sounded nervous. I sat next to her on the bench

"Hey, your mom let me come home," I said, grinning. "How's Jeb?" I asked, not really caring, but wanting to hear her voice.

"He's good. I talked to Angel; she sounded fine," she answered.

"That's good. How was the pool?" I asked, playing with a soft lock of her wet hair.

"Really nice. I was only in for a minute though, before I called them."

"Let's go in, I'm burning hot!" Max kind of blushed, I'm not really sure why. I got up and dove in at the deep end. The cool water chilled me, and felt so good. Max came in down the steps, and we met up in the middle of the pool where the water was up to our necks.

Not to sound like a creep or stalker or anything, but Max's body was _amazing_. I'm so glad Ella kind of forced her to buy them. Her body was perfect...not too skinny, and she-I'm going to stop myself here to keep this PG-13. "This is amazing," I said, after dunking my head back under the water. I was pretty much talking about Max, and not the pool.

"I know. I told Angel there was a pool, and she was like, 'I'm so jealous!'"

"Poor Angel," I said, frowning. I really felt like saying 'Haha, they're not here! I get to spend all my time with you and not worry about them!' And then I sort of started smirking, and I hoped Max didn't notice. "I'm kind of glad the kids aren't here. You know, not to be evil or anything, but I'm glad it's just us." That's the nice way to put it.

Aw, I was making Max blush and get all nervous again. "Yeah, I know what you mean," she answered, her eyes subconsciously trailing down to my lips, then back up to my eyes.

"I think we needed some alone time," I tried stopping my smile, but it wasn't working so well. _Max wants me to kiss her and she doesn't even know it! Ha! _Ugh...Talking to myself. Immature, Fang! Very immature!

"Yeah," she said quietly, biting her lip like she does when she's apprehensive. Again, I don't think she knows she does that. I slowly swam towards her and gently kissed her. I put my hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We were kissing, and both were moving towards the wall. Her back was pressed up against the wall and our bodies were so close, our hormones were kicking into over drive. Eh, we're teenagers.

I'm an _angry_ teenager now. The freaking phone rang! "Let it ring," I muttered, then kissing her neck, even under the water.

"I have to get it, what if it's my mom?" She whispered, and slowly got out of the pool. "Hello?" She answered, stopping the annoying ring. Quiet for a moment. "Alright, that's fine." More quiet. "Yeah, he got back about fifteen minutes ago," she looked over me and grinned. A few seconds later, "we're just watching TV." That's my Max!

She hung up and did a cannon ball in the pool, splashing me and making me laugh. She came above the water and I splashed her back which made a huge splash fight. "This is war!" I said, still splashing her.

Max jumped on me, wrapping her arms and legs around my body and yelling, "No!" We both went under water and I held her close to me. We came back up, laughing hysterically, and choking on water. "I win!" She said, trying to calm herself down.

"_I_ win," I said, kissing her.


	13. Chapter 13 Shopping with the Martinez'

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...I've been sick with a sinus infection, and just not up to writing. Anyway, a lot of you guys are requesting some Eggy, too many that I can't dedicate this to just one person! This is in Iggy POV, as requested by OwlinAMinor. You know Iggy, his mind is kind of in the gutter, so I'll try to make this...nasty? But I have to keep it T!**

**Sit back and enjoy while I enjoy my root beer! (Actually, I pretty much already drank it in 5 minutes. Do you guys do that?)**

**P.S. I wrote a good hunk of this chapter yesterday and forgot to save it...now I'm mad and starting over.**

**P.P.S. Pictures of all the dancing stuff they buy will be put on my profile soon, just scroll down all the way :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**any**_** of these mall stores.**

13.) Shopping with the Martinez' -Iggy POV

Max and Fang left early from the mall. Sheesh, only God knows what they're doing back at home. Anyway, now I'm stuck shopping with the Martinez', you know, Ella and her mom. Which isn't too bad, I get to spend time with Ella.

Ever since the other night, actually, it was last night! Seems like forever ago. But anyway, we haven't really had close time together. And, I think we were both high or something - we both said _I love you_. Sure, we've lived together for two years - well...that should be enough. But we haven't been on a date or anything. I mean, I really do love her but it just happened so fast...and...

Ah, I'm just love sick love bird.

"Well, I'm going into Crate & Barrel," Dr. M said. "You guys can come with me or go somewhere else, whatever you want."

"Let's go in here, Iggy," Ella said, pulling me into some store.

"Meet back in an hour!" Dr. M called.

"So Iggy," Ella started.

"So Ella," I answered. She giggled.

"There's this club downtown I wanna take you guys to. It's for teens our age, and it's really cool. Except we all need some fancy clothes, so I need your help picking stuff out."

"Alright, I can do that," I said, grinning.

"Ok...do you like this dress for me?" Ella said, holding one up. "You can feel the colors, right?" I have a feeling store clerks would be looking us weirdly if we were in the front of the store.

"Yeah," I said, brushing my fingers over the dress, feeling the ruby red color. "That's beautiful, Ella," And it truly was.

"I'm going to try it on," I could hear her in the dressing room. So while she changed, I sat on a little bench outside the dressing room and waited. A few minutes later, I heard the door open. "Okay, there's a white wall in here." All the other walls in the store were darker colors."Come in here so I can show you."

I got up and walked into the teeny dressing room, and she stood against the wall. Her body looked amazing in the dress... I took a deep breath. "Turn to the side," I asked.

"Ok, master," Ella said sarcastically, turning to the side, then doing a full turn to show me all the sides.

"That's beautiful," I said, leaning towards her and pecking her lips. I really didn't have to move far to close the space between us in the tiny room.

"Thanks! Okay, so I'll get this. Now we just have to find a dress for Max."

"Okay, sounds good," I said, starting to step out of the dressing room.

"Wait a sec, can you unzip me?" She asked, and I could see her turn away from me, lifting her hair up.

"Sure," I smiled, then searched for the zipper with my fingers. When I found it, I pulled it downwards and heard the familiar noise. "There you go."

"Thanks, Iggy," she said. She took my hand and put it up to her lips; she was smiling.

"No problem," I walked out of the dressing room and waited for her to change. When she came out, she pulled me off the bench.

"We need to find one for Max now."

"Good luck getting her in a dress..." Oh my, that would be difficult.

"We can get Fang to convince her to wear it," Ella said, chuckling.

"Very true."

After Ella picked up thirty thousand dresses and made me feel for the color and design, she finally found a nice plum colored one for Max. Still...we would seriously need some help from Mr. Rock to get her in it.

"Alright, I think we're good. You guys have some nice jeans and button down shirts, right?"

"I do, and I think Fang does too."

"Okay, then we're done. Let's go buy these dresses..." Ella pulled me over to the register and pulled out a credit card (I could hear her) and gave it the cashier.

The lady working put the dresses in two separate bags and swiped the card. "That's going to be seventy five dollars and thirty five cents," she said. "Have a nice day," She handed the card to Ella and put the bags on the counter.

I grabbed the bags so Ella wouldn't have to carry them, and took her hand with my free one. "Let's go."

We found Dr. Martinez waiting outside the store for us. "Hey mom," Ella said.

"Hi guys, are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're going home, right?" I answered, and we all started walking towards the doors.

"Yeah. I just called Max and she said Fang got home and they were watching TV."

Sure...I bet they're watching TV. Because what _else_ would they possibly do, being home together for over an hour? Hm...I think I just shuddered. "We're at the doors, Iggy," Ella said, pushing one open.

"Thanks for the warning," we stepped outside and walked through the parking lot until we got to Dr. M's car.

Ella told me to throw the bags in the front seat and I did. I could hear Dr. M putting some bags up there too. Ella and I got in the back of the car and put our seat belts on. Then she took my hand and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm tired," Ella said.

"Me too," Dr. M agreed. Ella ended up falling asleep.

"What time is it, Dr. M?"

"It's almost ten," she answered after a moment.

"Okay. Ella fell asleep," Ella sleeping next to me comforted me. It just seemed like she was supposed to be there.

"Shhh, then."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Don't worry, school will be out awful soon and I'll be able to give extra care to this story!**


	14. Chapter 14 Hurry Up!

**A/N: I'M SORRY! Do you still love me? :'( I know, I don't even deserve you guys because I haven't posted in an eon and I'm sorry! I was at camp and busy and a loved one was in the hospital and this is my first year in highschool and I have a CRAZY teacher that stresses me out! And the last 2 times I was on fanfiction my computer crashed! BUT, for Christmas I'm buying myself a laptop, and I have a new system for uploading stuff. I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!**

14.) Hurry Up! -Max POV

"Come on, we only have like, twenty minutes until they get home!" I got out of the pool and started drying off with a towel. "My mom wouldn't ever let us be home alone together again if she finds out we were in the pool...you know..."

"Making out?" Of course blunt Fang would finish my sentence. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. I have to take a shower first so my hair can dry. Make sure you wash your bathing suit."

"We can't forget our towels, too. What should we do about them?" He held up the damp towel and looked at me.

"I don't know...blow dry them or something, Fang!" I rolled my eyes and he grinned.

"Let's go in," I threw him my towel and we went up to the deck and into the kitchen. "I'm taking a shower, okay?"

"No problem. See you in a few."

I climbed up the stairs, grabbed a towel from the linen closet, and stepped in the bathroom. I was half naked when Fang knocked on the door. "Max, I need to come in to grab some stuff."

"Hold on a second, Fang. I'm not really dressed..." I grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around my body. "Okay, come in!"

"Sorry," he said, as he came in the door. He opened up the cabinets under the sink and found a blow drier.

"I'll shower fast so you can go in. Blow dry the towels while I take a shower, and then I need to blow drier to do my hair while you shower."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, then kissed me quickly, left the room, and closed the door behind me.

I smiled at myself in the mirror. For the first time in a while, I realized how lucky I was.


	15. Chapter 15 Fang Almost Says I Love You

**A/N: AGAIN, I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. But, you get two chapters in two days!**

Chapter 15.) Fang almost says 'I love you' like 20 times! -Max POV

After Fang and I both took a shower, I made sure my bathing suit, towel, and hair were dry. I stuck my bathing suit back in the bag, and folded my towel and put it back where I found it. Fang did the same. Everything was back to the way it was.

Fang and I sat in the family room and I turned on the TV. Right after I turned on the TV and Fang wrapped his arm around me, we heard the door open and Ella said a quick, "Hi," and sounded out of breath. "Max, come here. You too actually, Fang."

We both got up and met Ella in the kitchen, where she put some bags on the counter. Iggy and Mom walked in and we all greeted eachother. "I'm tired, guys. I'm going to sleep, okay?"

"Night, mom," Ella and I said, both giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, girls!"

"G'night, Dr. M," Iggy and Fang said at the same time. We all laughed a little, and then mom went up stairs.

"Ella, what the hell did you buy?" I asked, glancing at the bags.

"Look! I got this dress," she said, pulling a red dress out of one of the bags.

"That's so cute, Ella!" I complimented as she held it up to her body.

"Thanks!" She folded it back up and reached into another bag. "And...I got this for _you_!" She pulled out a short purple dress with two off the shoulder sleeves. It was a really nice dress...but I don't do dresses.

"I really like it, Ella, but you know I don't wear dresses!"

"But Max! I want to take you guys to this really cool place downtown, and we have to dress up so I thought this would be perfect-"

"Ella, but you know I don't-"

"I know, I know! But it would look so good!" She was pleading...but I hate dresses!

"Ella! Last time I remember wearing a dress was at Total's wedding...I really don't like them. I'm gonna go upstairs, okay?"

"Max..."

"I'm sorry, Ells. But as of right now, no," I frowned, feeling bad to turn her down like this.

"Okay, but why don't you think about it?" Gosh...she really wanted me to wear a dress.

"I'll think about it, sis."

**FANG POV: (requested by emma!)**

Max was up in her room listening to some music (**A/N My favorite singer is John Mayer (don't leave negative comments please!) what about you?)**with the door slightly open. She was lying on her stomach, looking at a magazine with the radio on. I walked in and collapsed next to her on her bed.

"Hey," She said, turning the volume on her radio down.

"Hey," I answered, rubbing her back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why don't you like dresses?" She looked at me with a 'duh' look. The radio was humming in the backround. "No really, Max. Why don't you?"

"Ugh, they're good for other girls, but they're just so...girly, I guess. You know I'm not like that," She glanced at me and then turned the radio off. "Plus, it's _really_ hard to fly in a dress, Fang!" She grinned.

"But that dress Ella got you was really nice, and she picked it out especially for you," Okay, I was so concerned about Max wearing this dress because Ella and Iggyreally wanted to go to that club place, and asked me to convince Max to wear the dress. So here I am.

"I know...but-"

"I bet you'd look really sexy!" I smiled real big at her, partly because she blushed, and because I knew she _would_look sexy in that little dress.

"Fang!" She hit my arm and I let out a loud laugh.

"It's true! And it would only be for a few hours," I added, "Plus Ella will be so happy!"

"Fang..."

"Max..."

"Fang..."

"Max!" I kissed her and she whacked my arm again! "You're cranky," I teased.

"I made out with you for like half an hour before, Fang. Be thankful you got that!"

"Cranky," I kissed her nose, and she giggled.

"So? You still like me," She said, and kissed _my_ nose. Well obviously she kissed my nose. How the hell could she kiss her own nose? MOVING ON.

"So?" I mocked, and kissed her cheek. I was going to tell her I loved her...but I chickened out!

"Fang, what are you getting at?" She looked at me with those sweet eyes and I almost melted.

"You should wear the dress." What _was_ I getting at?

"What do I get if I wear the dress?" She had a smirk on her face.

"I'll be your slave for a day," I grinned.

"My slave? Twenty four hours?"

"Your slave for twenty four freaking hours."

"Alright, I'll wear the dress!" We shook hands and closed the deal. "So, the deal starts from when I put on the dress right before we go out, right?"

"Right."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Fang!"

"Max!"

"I hate you!" She yelled, smiling and rolling over so she could hit me.

I realized we were getting loud so I threw a pillow at the door and it closed. "You _what_?" I shouted, pinning her down on the bed, leaning over her, smiling wide the whole time.

"I hate you," She looked straight into my eyes with her poker face and for a second I almost believed her.

"Really? Because I-" I sighed. There was a knock at the door.

"Um, I kind of don't want to know what's going on in there, but Ella and I are going swimming. Wanna come?" It was Iggy.

"Iggy, we're clearly making babies in here!" I yelled, hoping Dr. M wouldn't here, and Max slapped my arm so hard it stung for a while.

Iggy made a barfing sound. "Well whatever...But come swimming."

"Fine, we'll be down in a few minutes," Max said.

"Alrighty," Iggy said, and we heard him walk away.

I was still hovering over Max, with her glare penetrating me. "What?" I muttered, feeling myself half smile.

"Mature, Fang. Making babies. Now not only do we have my mom suspicious, but now our brother thinks we're having sex!"

"Strange life we life, huh? OUR brother. That means we're brother and sister and we-"

"FANG!" Max's face was redder than a fire truck.

"I love when you blush like that," I said, then rolled off her bed. "I'm gonna put my bathing suit on."

"After all that trouble of cleaning our bathing suits and rushing to take showers, we go swimming again?"

"Again, we have a really weird life."

"Hell yeah," she said, blew me a kiss, and grabbed the bag with her bathing suits. "Which one? Blue or white or the pink?"

"It doesn't matter, you're hot anyways," I smirked and slipped out the door before she had a chance to throw anything at me.

I was outside before Max, but Ella and Iggy were already in the pool before me, and having a splash fight.

"Hi!" Ella yelled, while splashing Iggy.

"Hey," I answered, as I slowly stepped into the pool. It felt cooler than before, but was still refreshing against the warm, humid air. I adjusted myself to the water and finally swam underneath. When I came up, I was greeted with a splash.

It was Max. She splashed me. We got into another splashing fight, and it was crazy. It turned out to be me and Iggy versus Max and Ella, and was actually pretty fun!

"Let's do a chicken fight thing!" Ella said, and Iggy let her on his shoulders.

I lowered myself in the water and Max sat on my shoulders. And then Ella and Max went at it, clawing and laughing at the same time. Iggy and I were laughing too. At the end, Max and I won the battle. Think about it. Two super strong, avian-human teenagers versus a slightly weaker avian-human teenager that's BLIND and a normal, younger teenager. Who do you _think_ would win? Yup. me and Max.

"I'm gonna go hit the hay, guys," Max said, once the game finished and everyone calmed down. She looked at my and had a smug look on her face... "Oh yeah, and Ella, I decided I would wear the dress."

In less then a split second Ella jumped on Max and gave her a huge hug, saying, "Thank you! I love you!" The whole time.

"I love you too, Ella," Max winked over at me, with Ella still clinging to her. Ella didn't see the wink, and of course Iggy didn't see. Why did she wink at me? Was she winking because of our "deal" we made with the dress? Or because she loved me? What the hell...

Well I tried to tell her I loved her like three times before in her room...but that didn't work out. What is my plan...?

"I'm going inside too, guys. I'm really tired today," That's my plan.

"Goodnight guys!" Ella squealed and swam back over towards Iggy.

"Night," Iggy said.

"Night," Max and I said at the same time, I looked over at her and smiled.

We both grabbed a towel (probably the same ones that we blow-dried before) and dried ourselves off. We went inside and decided Max would take a shower first. But of course I'd be scheming a new way to tell her I love her.


	16. Chapter 16 Slave Boy

**A/N: ENJOY! (and review, but only if you want to!)**

Chapter 16.) Slave Boy -Max POV

"Hey Max, do I look okay?" Fang said, walking into my room with his fitted black button down and dark jeans.

"You look great, Fang," I answered. Luckily I had the dress over my body. If he walked in about ten seconds earlier, I would've been REALLY embarrassed. "Can you zip me, slave boy?"

"'Course I can," Fang grinned. I turned around and pulled my hair over my shoulder (gee, when did it get so long?) and Fang zipped me up. "There," he said, and kissed my neck. He spun me around and smiled. "I'm your slave."

"Fang, if you're thinking in your perverted mind-"

"Of course I'm not, Master," he winked at me and kissed me on the lips.

"MAX!" Ella barged in the room, of course, and looked really suspicious. "YOU LOOK AMAZING!"

"Thanks, Ella!" She gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"Will you come in the bathroom for a few minutes, Max?" She asked.

"Why?" I countered, wondering what was going on.

"Because..." She took my hand and pulled me out of the room. I looked back at Fang and he shrugged.

"Ella, what's going on?" I finally asked when we got in the bathroom. She smiled, and I saw a flat iron and makeup lying on the vanity. "No, no, no no _NO! _ELLA! I agreed to wearing a _dress_, not put on makeup and do my hair and all this girly stuff!"

"Max, _please?" _She looked at me with big eyes that reminded me of Nudge's. "Just one night! Please?"

"Ella...I-"

"I think you should, Max," Iggy said, suddenly appearing in the door way.

"Me too," Fang stood next to Iggy and smiled at me. Okay, now everyone was grinning at me...and it was kind of creepy.

"Fine!" I yelled, and they all cheered.

"Yes!" Ella jumped up and down. "You have to be surprised," She pointed at Fang and then closed the door in his and Iggy's faces.

"Okay," Fang said, and we heard the two of them walking away.

"Have a seat," Ella motioned to a stool. I rolled my eyes and sat. First she did my hair, running the flat iron through every strand. It took about twenty minutes to do that. She wouldn't even let me look in the mirror until she was done! Then, she put some liquid on my face and then powder. I closed my eyes and felt the brush gliding along my lids. She put mascara and eyeliner on me, and she said I was done. It only took forty minutes... Yes, I'm rolling my eyes.

"Can I look?" I asked her, not really feeling enthusiastic.

"Yeah!" I looked in the mirror, and saw some girly-girl...wow, I have to admit that I looked incredible. "You look gorgeous, Max! I can't believe it!" She hugged my again.

"Don't mess up my hair," I said with a valley girl accent and she laughed. "You look awesome too, Ella," I smiled at her. She was wearing a nice red dress and really did look good.

"Thanks!" She twirled and put a hand on her hip, which made me laugh. "Okay, let's go show the boys."

"Wait," I grabbed her arm. I wanted to know what was going on between her and Iggy! "Ella, are you and Iggy-"

"Yes!" She blurted before I could finish my sentence. "We kissed and I really like him, Max! I _love_ him!"

"Woah, wait a minute," I sat down on the stool and looked at her. "When did this happen?"

Ella sat on the edge of the bathtub and sort of hung her head. "Well, I've always thought he was kind of cute..." She glanced up at me, bit her lip, and looked back down. "And the other night when Mom was at the meeting and you and Fang were out, we were hanging out. And I don't know...it just kind of _happened_, you know?"

"Wait another minute. _WHAT_ exactly happened?" Was she already..."fooling" around?

"We kissed!"

_Oh... _"Okay. Does he have the same feelings towards you?"

"Yeah!"

"Then I think we're going to have alot of fun tonight," I moved and sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and I smiled. "Is this your first boyfriend?"

"Well, I mean, yeah. But I wouldn't say we're 'official' yet...you're the only one that knows about this!" She looked up at me with big watery eyes. "What will Mom think?"

"Mom...well, I don't really know what she'll think. Do you want me to talk to her for you?" Which was NOT exactly what I wanted to do...

_"Hey mom?"_

_"Yeah, sweetie?"_

_"Ella and Iggy are together, just so you know."_

_"WHAT? YOU AND FANG, well I understand because you guys lived together almost all your lives, BUT ELLA AND IGGY? ELLA DOESN'T LIKE BOYS, SHE STILL THINKS THEY HAVE COOTIES!"_

"No, I think I'll talk to her tomorrow, or when we get home. But...maybe you'd sit next to me when I talk to her?" She asked in an innocent, quiet voice.

"Of course I will!" I rubbed her back and she sighed.

"Thanks, Max."

"No problem," I kissed the top of her head. "Since you told me a secret, I should probably tell you one..."

"Yes!"

"Fang said if I wore the dress he'd be my slave for a day."

She looked up at me and her eyes got real wide, real fast. "Your...slave? And he'll do...anything?"

"Anything."

"Oh, Max. You _are_ a master mind."

The club had a band playing so loud I couldn't even here myself think. Neon lights were flashing on the stage, and there were aton of teens grinding, or sitting on the couches, or standing by a table with snacks.

To get in, a cop collected fifteen bucks a pop. Oh yeah, and he randomly selected people to take breathalyzers. So who'd he pick? OF COURSE he picks Fang and I. But OF COURSE we were clear.

So after our adventure of getting through the door, I asked Fang to get me a Sprite. (Told/forced, not asked. He's my slave boy.) Iggy followed him to get used to the set up, and Ella and I were left alone.

"Let's go dance," Ella said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the grinders.

"Oh, Ella. As if me wearing a dress, with straight hair and makeup isn't enough? Now you want me to dance?"

"Yeah! Just move to the beat, Max, move to the beat!" Ella was in the zone, dancing and swishing her hair every which way. She was going crazy, but was attracting a crowd. A bunch of boys (and girls for that matter) circled around us, and next thing I knew we were in the middle of a grinding circle.

Ella just smiled with me and told me to go with it...but...I'm Max and I'm not very used to being grinded on by, how can I say this in a nice way? Horny teenagers.

I looked over to my left and saw a really (pardon my language) sexy guy dancing, well grinding, on me...and then I realized it was FANG and I almost slapped myself for not noticing it was him!

When I finally caught his eye (it was way too loud to bother talking to him) he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the circle as the song was ending. He handed me my sprite but I put it on a table near us that we claimed our own, where Ella and I put our jackets (Ella forced me to wear a jacket even thought it's like 90 degrees out).

Fang took both of my hands and pulled me back towards the dance floor as a slow song started to play. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested the side of my face against the front of his shoulder. Jee, he got tall. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. His hands were on my waist, and we were so close I could feel his heart beating to the same rythm as mine.

"You look beautiful," Fang whispered in my ear, lingering and then kissing it, making me shiver.

"Tell the truth," I whispered back, rising on my tip toes to reach his ear.

"I think you're just as pretty with your gray sweatpants, no makeup," **(A/N yes that "gray sweat pants, no makeup" is from a John Mayer song called Comfortable. LOVE IT.) **

"Really?"

"Yeah," He took one of my hands and spun me.

"You're a good dancer, Fang," I grinned at him, and he did that half smile back. "I don't remember the last time I danced..."

"When we were at the E house, we had a dance party, remember? We were all dancing together," He reminded me, and it made me laugh.

"I remember now," I said as he twirled me again. "That day was so fun!"

"It was. We got into a popcorn fight. Remember that?"

"Yeah, I do. We should do that again one day..."

"Maybe we will," he said, just as Iggy came overe to us.

"Dr. M called Ella, she's not going to be home until really late again, maybe not until the morning."

"Okay," I said, a smile curling on our lips. "What time does this place close, Iggy?"

"An hour, I think," he answered. "Let's meet by our table then."

"Sounds good," Fang said. Iggy walked away and we danced some more until the song was over. A few more up beat songs came on, and Fang made me dance. We dance like civilized people, and then we grinded. Heehee.

"Last dance, everybody!" The DJ yelled into the microphone and everyone cheered. Another slow song came on and Fang and I danced for the last time. And when the song finally ended I rose up on my toes again and pressed my lips against him for a sweet kiss.

I took his hand and we went back to the table, where Ella and Iggy were gathering their things.

"Max, you're blushing. Having too much fun?" Iggy announced, which made me even more embarrased. Wait, why was I blushing in the first place?

"Shut up, let's just go home," I said, lightly punching his shoulder and grabbing my jacket.

We decided that we'd walk home, because:

1. I decided I didn't want to fly in a dress.

2. I call the shots around here.

The walk was short, only about five minutes. But did I forget to mention something very important? Ella made me where heels. THE WHOLE NIGHT. That was one of the most painful things I've ever done, and I've been through a lot of stuff.

When we got home, Ella helped me take off my makeup, and I changed into some comfy pajama pants (AKA sweatpants that Fang apparently likes on me) and a tanktop. We had the air conditioner on, and it was kind of chilly so that's why I was wearing pants. But, we all agreed to leave the AC on because it's too hot to turn it off.

I looked at the clock and it was twelve thirty...AM. I was wired though, not feeling tired at all. Every body was pretty much in their rooms, except for Ella brushing her teeth. I went down stairs and drank a sip of water, not because I was thirsty, but because I was totally bored.

I went back up stairs and saw that Fang's door was open a crack. I tried to be quiet in the hall because I could here Iggy snoring, and waking up Iggy usually isn't fun. I went into Fang's room and saw him in a pair of black pajama pants with no shirt on.

"Nice abs," I walked over to him and totally check him out. They were more than abs, the were abs of a god!

"Thanks, you could probably bake cookies on them," He winked at me and I grinned.

"Actually, I think they'd burn, your abs are too hot," WOW did that really just come out of my mouth? DID SOMEONE SPIKE MY SPRITE?

"Woah, maybe we should go out dancing more often..."

"I can't believe I just said that!" I covered my mouth with my hands and could feel my face heating up.

"Relax," He kissed my forehead. "What we say is just between you and me." That's one of the things I love about Fang, I_ know_ that he doesn't go blabbing about what we do to his friends (we have some friends back in Arizona!). We both like to keep it personal, you know? It's much more intimate when it's between you and a person, not you a person and every body you know.

Having said that, I _have_ to tell him about Iggy and Ella. But, you see, if I tell Fang I don't have the urge to tell anyone else, and I know Fang will keep the secret! I'm ironic sometiems. "I have news..."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, totally. No!" I pushed him a little, you know, to show who's boss. "Ella and Iggy are...together."

"Seriously? Does your mom know?" A tee shirt was on his bed. He grabbed it and put it on, and I mentally frowned..

"No, she doesn't," I sat on his bed and leaned back against a mountain of pillows.

Fang lied down on his side next to me and propped his head up in his hand. "Are you gonna tell her?"

"No...Ella said she's gonna talk to her tomorrow and wants me to be with her when she tells her," I started twirling a piece of my hair, secretly loving the way it felt so smooth from that flat iron.

"Well, things are going to get real awkward real fast..."

"I know. Ugh, it must be so odd for them to live with us all the time," I said, thinking of it from Ella's point of view.

He let out a laugh. "Yeah, well now it's going to be awkward for us too, and your mom."

"Yup," I said, snuggling closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I smiled into his chest. "You know, it really is freezing in here..."

"Should I turn off the AC?" He asked.

"Nah, leave it on. My mom will turn it off," I said, rolling over and laying my arm across his chest. He rested a hand on the small of my back and kissed my forehead. "You know..." I started to think of some evil things I could do to Fang while he was my slave. "I'm going to have fun with you while you're my slave..."

Fangs eyes lit up and he smirked a little.

"Go ask Iggy if Ella is pregnant, and when he says no, tell him you think she _should_ be pregnant because you want to be the baby's godfather."

"What the hell, Max?" Fang gently pushed me off his chest and sat up.

"While you're at it, can you get me a glass of water? Oh, and I'll be in the hall listening, so don't try to pull my leg."

Fang started at me with a _what the fuck is this_ look, and I tried my hardest to keep a straight face.

"Go get 'em, tiger," I cheered as he got up off the bed. He rolled his eyes and I followed him out of my room. I slapped his ass playfully and giggled. He grabbed hold of my waist, spun me around, and whacked mine, which made me laugh and scream at the same time.


	17. Chapter 17 Why?

**A/N: Day four! Enjoyyyyy!**  
Chapter 17.) Why? -Fang POV

Lucky for me, all of Max's laughs woke Iggy up. Iggy isn't really the friendliest guy when he's woken up.

"What's going on?" Iggy said, rubbing his sightless eyes as he heard me open the door. I looked behind me and saw Max sitting in the hallway. She winked at me, and I glared at her.

"We need to talk about something," I sat on the edge of his bed, feeling myself turn red. And I don't blush often.

"Girl advice?"

Max covered her mouth, covering up her laugh.

"From you, Iggy? Yeah, okay. No. Actually, it's about you and Ella." I swallowed, and shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"What about us?" _Us._ He raised an eyebrow, and it felt like he was really looking at me.

"Is she pregnant?" I finally asked, mentally punching myself in the face, and wondering again why I told Max I'd be her slave.

"Fang, what the fuck do you think I am?" He whacked my arm. Man, I've gotten my share of beatings tonight! "I'm not like that..."

"The thing is," I started, and coughed to procrastinate. Max gave me the evil eye. "I think you _should_ be like that, because I want to be the baby's godfather."

"What are you _on_?"

I looked into the hall and gave Max the finger. No surprise, she shot it right back. "I'm not on _anything_. I'm being honest with you!"

"Well, whatever. I don't want kids now. I just want to go back to sleep," he said, lying down and pulling a pillow over his ear. "You're freaking insane, dude."

"Just think about what I said." I left the room, closing the door behind me, and Max jumped up.

"Good work," She said, grinning at me, about to burst out laughing.

"That wasn't funny," I stated, feeling the heat rush to my face again.

"Umm," She covered her mouth to stop her giggle. "Yes it was!"

"...Bitch," I muttered under my breath, starting to go down stairs.

"What did you just say?" I turned around and she had her hands on her hips, and now I was the one smiling.

"Fitch. You should be an Abercrombie & Fitch model, Max. Now come down stairs with me," I said, heading back towards the stairs.

"Mhm, that's what I _thought_ you said. And no, I refuse to walk down those stairs." She widened her stance and crossed her arms.

"Fine. Then I'll carry you," I picked her up in one swift move, and threw her over my shoulder. Her upper body was across my back and legs in front.

"Let me down _right now!" _She hollered, pounding her fists against my back and kicking her legs. "I'm _your_ boss, Fang!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm stronger," I said, smiling as I walked down the stairs, keeping my balance.

"...Fine," she sighed, and relaxed in my hold. I always win...in some convoluted way that usually backfires...oh gosh...what will she make me do next?


	18. Chapter 18 Father Figure

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Quanza, Happy whatever else you celebrate.** **Enjoooooyyyyyy**

Chapter 18.) Father Figure - Max POV

Fang carried me down the stairs, well, I guess you could call it him carrying me. I was slung over one of his shoulders, and couldn't escape no matter how hard I tried. Grr. Fang managed to get my glass of water with one hand, because his other hand was wrapped securely around the back of my legs.

He opened the door leading to the backyard (Jeez, don't ask me how, I'm upside down with my face against his back!) and I wondered why he was taking me outside. Eh, so I asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, as we walked further into the backyard and away from the house.

"Here," he said, putting my water on the ground, then standing up and dropping me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to try to keep myself up.

"Fang!" I yelled, expecting to fall in the grass, but instead I landed on a hammock and ended up pulling Fang down next to me. "Oh..." The hammock rocked back and forth as we fell on it. I sat up, and so did Fang.

He chuckled as the hammock slowly stopped swinging. "Are you planning on pulling an all-nighter or something, Max? It's already one-ish."

"Now that you say that, why not? If I pull one, you pull one," I said, wondering how long I'd last until I fell asleep.

"Last time I did that was when we were on the run," He laughed. "I bet you won't last all night."

"Is that a bet?" I asked, my competitive side kicking in.

"Sure...Okay. If you fall asleep before noon time tomorrow, you're my slave for twenty four hours."

"And if I don't fall asleep before noon time tomorrow, you get to give Total his baths for a year!" I'm always the one giving Total his baths, and he complains and yells the whole time. Doing that twice a month is enough to drive me insane!

"Deal," We both said at the same time, shaking hands.

"This is the life," Fang said, lying back with his hands behind his head. "In a hammock hanging between two palm trees with the girl of my dreams," He winked at me and I rolled my eyes, feeling myself blush. "I love it here."

"I do too, but I miss home. I haven't been calling the kids enough," I sighed as I layed down and rested my head on his chest. He brought an arm down around me and I felt his hand on my waist.

"Don't worry about it, Max. You can call them in the morning. They love you. If they were really concerned they would have called you," He kissed my forehead.

"They love you a lot too, Fang. Nudge and Angel, especially," Now he was kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah? Why do you say that?" He asked, talking into my hair.

"Well, because you were their father figure, and still are, you know?" I snuggled a little closer to him, and he tightened his grip around me. That's our "no-words-necessary" connection. I looked up into his chocolate eyes and found him looking back at me.

"Who's your father figure?"

"Me? I guess I don't have one..."

**A/N: Please review to make my Christmas complete!**


	19. Chapter 19 Sixteen Years of Emotion

**A/N: Here's a visual of the hammock, except it's not on a beach :) Notice the woven pattern of the hammock... **

.com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=&usg=_0s4F7V8PMBSnOlap_i2r46gLZMg=&h=600&w=800&sz=88&hl=en&start=1&sig2=VHyXwJgfy3KIPyS288xOng&zoom=1&tbnid=VkoULO1jGKu2rM:&tbnh=107&tbnw=143&ei=Vz4ZTbOYCcP7lwfapqzVCw&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dhammock%26hl%3Den%26gbv%3D2%26biw%3D1007%26bih%3D579%26addh%3D140%26output%3Dimages_json%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1

Chapter 19.) Sixteen Years of Emotion -3rd Person!

"You know," Fang said after a while, running his fingers through Max's long, straight hair, "You're their mother."

"I _was_..." Max said, thinking about how the kids had _her_ mom now, Dr. Martinez.

"Hey, you still are!" Fang took her chin in his hand and made her look up into his eyes. "No one will every take your place, not even Dr. M."

Max sighed, and then shrugged. "I don't know, I don't feel as close to them as before."

"Oh, Max," He rubbed her back a bit. "They love you just as much now then ever."

"It's not that...It's the little things. Like they'll go to my mom for a band-aid, or ask _her_ permission to do stuff. I don't know," Max vented, feeling less secure than a few minutes ago.

Fang had a puzzled look on his face, like he was thinking deeply. "Well, that' may be true, but you're the one who gave them guidance when they were little. You made the decisions, you were the leader and the one they went to for stuff like that. But now, they're living under you're mom's house and they have to follow _her _rules, too."

"I guess, I don't know." Max was somewhat confused about how she felt about this topic.

"It should take some stress _off_ of you, Max, not the other way around!"

"I know..." Max was fighting back tears at this point. "Shit," she muttered under her breath, not wanting to seem weak in front of Fang, or any of the flock for that matter. "Fang?" She practically whispered, not wanting her voice to crack. "Why don't you call my mom '_mom'_?"

Fang sighed. "I don't know, I just can't really adjust to having a mom. And she's not really my mom, she's yours. And it's awkward because we're..."

"Together?" She offered, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Yeah, and if I call her mom..."

"I understand," She said, stopping his struggle for words. "Can you get my water for me?" She asked, her throat feeling suddenly dry. Plus it was hot out.

"Yeah," Fang said, reaching for the water...unsuccessfully. The hammock flipped over and the two of them fell on the ground in a laughing heap of arms and legs. Max landed on top of Fang, both of their faces flushed. She grinned at him, staring into his black eyes that intimidate most people.

Their faces were close, just a few inches apart. He used his hand to gently bring her face closer to his. Her eyes flicked away from his and back. She felt her breath hitch as he rested his other hand on the small of her back. As she moved closer, she could smell the cologne on him, the kind that she loved. She noticed a small scar on his otherwise flawless face, and decided to ask him about that later.

He felt her heart beating against his chest. The heat from her hands was radiating through his shirt and into his shoulders like electricity. He didn't mind the weight of her on him because he loved being close to her. Her eyes were big and searching his face, and her cheeks were a warm, rosy color. Finally, he closed his eyes and their mouths met. Her lips were soft and warm against his. He ran his fingers through her hair, and his hands slid down her back, which made her breath a little faster.

She opened her eyes slowly. The only light they had was from the street lights, and they casted an orang-y glow on his face. She moved one of her hands and ran her thumb across his scar. He opened his eyes and their lips parted as she asked;

"What's this?"

His eyebrows furrowed as he reached up to his forehead. She guided his fingers over the scar and his face relaxed. "That was from a while ago, some fight."

Max raised an eyebrow in concern. "A fight?"

"Some guy was, uh, saying some innapropriate things about you after school," Fang said, taking her hand in his, "So, I kind of punched him. And he was a coward, and let's just say his knife left a scratch." In reality, Fang gave the kid a black eye, and stopped him before the knife really hurt him.

"Fang..." Max said, not believing what she was hearing. "Why didn't you tell me?" She pushed some hair off his forehead and ran her fingers over the scar again.

"Are you mad?" He asked, like a child. Max shook her head and grinned without showing her teeth. She was mad at first, but then realized he was just protecting her. "Good," he said, as she slowly rolled off him.

She layed on her back next to him in the grass, and froze. Suddenly she was back in a cage, in a room too hot to breath in. The thick air surrounded her and the cage enclosed her small body. She curled into a ball like she used to sit years ago. Her mind controlled her now, bringing her back to a place she didn't want to remember. Back to the white coats and the examining, back to the strange vaccines with even stranger side affects. She let herself go, lost control. She cried, huge tears dripping down her hot, flushed cheecks.

"Max, what is it? What's wrong?" Fang was kneeled next to her, the two of them still under the hammock.

_The hammock, it looks like the cages_, she wanted to say, but she couldn't find her voice. She just shook her head, feeling completely lost.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get into the fight..." He started, but she shook her head.

Fang couldn't figure out what was wrong. He moved himself out from underneath the hammock and leaned against the tree. "Come here, Max," he said quietly to her, hoping she would.

Max looked up, her eyes red and filled with water. She crawled over to him on her hands and knees with tears dripping off her face. She straddled his lap and buried her face in his shoulder, and he closed his arms protectively around her. She cried, letting out sixteen years of emotion. Sixteen years of hate, anger and fear.

"Max..." he whispered in her ear. He hated to see her like this. Actually, he couldn't even remember the last time she was like this.

"The cages..." she blubbered, her body shaking. "The hammock..."

Fang looked at the hammock, and instantly understood. The woven pattern of the hammock looked like the cages they were locked in when they were younger. "Aw...Max..."

"They wanted t-t-to hurt us, and kill u-us," she sobbed. "The white coats, they wanted to hurt the kids, and you, and m-me," she was gasping for air. Fang just let her talk. "The shots, and starving us, making us run until we collapsed...What if they come b-back for us? For _me_?"

"No, Max," Fang squeezed her tight against him. His shirt was soaking wet but he didn't even notice. "I will never let them hurt you," He whispered in her ear. "I'll _kill_ them if they come near you. I'll never let them take you, I won't let you go." Fang was serious. He'd rather see the whole world die instead of Max die. She was more than the world to him, she was his everything.

"R-really?" She asked, looking up at him with big, puffy eyes. Her hair was sticking to her cheeks, but he pushed it off.

"Yeah," he answered quietly. "I love you, Max." He told her, finally, and was happy that she knew now. He hoped it would help comfort her, not the other way around.

"I love you too," she whispered, her tears slowly stopping. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder again. "I'm sorry, I just completely lost it..."

"Shh," he said into her hair, "All that matters is that you're safe right here in my arms."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20 Cookies, Kissing,and Cuddling

**A/N: Did you like the last chapter? I tried 3rd person. Yes/No/Maybe? Questions, thoughts, comments? Feel free to review...please do, I love them! Did you like Max's weaker side? Tell me about it! enjoy!**

Chapter 20.) Cookies, Kissing, and Cuddling -Max POV

After my, um, SUPER-EMBARRASSING BREAKDOWN, Fang and I went inside.

Embarrassing beyond belief.

Like, seriously.

I cried.

A lot.

And I couldn't help it. Do you know what that _feels like_? I couldn't control it...the weakness just poured out, I guess. I don't know.

But Fang just kind of held me and reassurred me, and that made all the difference. I felt less vulnerable and more vulnerable at the same time. Less because I knew I was safe in his arms, and more because he saw me like that.

And even though my mind went to hell and back, my night wasn't really that bad, because he loves me. And I love him, and we finally pushed away our human-avian pride and told eachother that.

Anyway...

I walked into the bathroom upstairs and washed myself up, cleaning my face and wiping away my tears. I looked up into the mirror; my eyes were still red, and my hair didn't look as pretty as it did before. I dried my face and quickly braided my hair to keep it off my face.

When I went back downstairs, Fang was in the family room, sitting in a recliner. The couch looked inviting, but didn't draw me in nearly as much as the soft, warm smile on Fang's lips. I turned off the light and padded across the room, and finally curled up in his lap. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped an arm around my waist.

The only light was coming from the TV, and was casting blue shadows on the walls. Some sit-com was on, and the laughs buzzed quietly throughout the room. My head was against his chest, and the loudest thing I heard was the quick, steady rythm of his heart beats.

I'm not really sure when Fang and I got so close. We've been with each other our whole lives, and have been close in the sense that we needed to share toothbrushes, or come up with plans...but not in a love way. Sure, we kissed some and went on (attempted) dates, but nothing ever like this.

Well, maybe those things are what make our relationship special. We _have_ been through a lot and _had_ to learn to trust each other, rely on each other. We're already comfortable around each other, there's nothing to hide between us. It feels natural, and pure, and unforced.

I came back to reality as Fang flipped through the channels on the TV, and I noticed it was after three o'clock. "Jeez, it's late."

"Yeah," he said. "Nine more hours until noon."

I groaned. Nine whole hours? I noticed a can of Coke on the side table, and reached for it. "Isn't this cheating?" I asked, as I took a sip of the sweet drink _with caffeine._

"Not if we both're drinking it," he took the can from me when I was done and took a swig of it. Yeah, I know it's gross to share drinks, but can you even comprehend how much stuff we had to share when we were little? We're immune to it by now.

My stomach growled, and I realized I was hungry.

"I'm hungry too," he said, hearing my stomach growl.

"Let's go see what we can find for food," I said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. I opened up some cabinets-there was nothing except some beans. "Check the fridge," I told him.

"Nothing...except cranberry juice and..." He reached into the fridge, and stood upright with a pan of chocolate chip cookies in his hand. And then he reached in and grabbed_ ANOTHER PAN OF COOKIES_!

"Ohmygosh!" I yelled, feeling like Nudge. "Cookies!" Fang put the pans on the counter with a huge smile on his face.

"Look, there's a note," he picked up the sticky note off one of the pans and started to read it. "_Dear Max, you'll probably be the first to get your hands on these cookies,_" I laughed, because that was true. "_Heat them up in the oven if you want. Actually, have someone else heat them, because we all know what happens when you try to use kitchen appliances." _This time, Fang laughed and I scowled. _"Enjoy. Save some for the others if you can, sweetie. Love, Mom_."

"Ohmygosh!" I squeeled again. My mom's cookies are _life_. "Heat them up!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, they're going to take a minute to warm up!" He turned on the oven and stuck the pans of cookies in. "Want some juice?" He asked, grabbing the jug of cranberry juice out of the fridge.

"Yeah," I said. I got two wine glasses out of a cabinet, because they just happened to be in the cabinet I opened.

"Nice," Fang chuckled as he poured the red juice into the glasses. "Max, what will you do when you're older and not living with your Mom. How could you survive without these cookies?"

"Oh, I _won't_ survive without them. I'll have to visit at least once every few weeks for cookies."

"Really? What if you live on the other side of the world?" He asked playfully, then took a sip of his juice.

"Easy. Then my mom or Iggy will have to live with me and cook them," Now I was the one playing. I wanted to see his reaction.

"Iggy?" He asked. Ha, jealousy. "Why not me?"

"Can you cook? I batted my eyelashes, you know, to play up my fake-innocent eyes.

"No, but I sure will learn if it means living with you," he said, right before the timer for the cookies rang. I pushed myself up and sat on the counter.

"You already live with me, idiot," I said.

He gave me a look, and then a smirk. "You know what I mean." He turned off the oven and I caught myself smiling.

"Don't worry, Fang. I'll choose you over these stupid cookies any day."

And suddenly his lips were on mine and his arms enclosed me, my body tiny compared to his. All I could taste was the delicious sweetness of the cranberry juice on his mouth. I found myself wrapping my legs around him as his fingers untangled my braid. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, close enough to feel the rise and fall of his chest with every breath he managed between kisses.

Someone was coming down the stairs, I could hear it. Fang groaned as we parted and rolled his eyes. Ella walked into the kitchen in her pajamas; shorts and a tank-top.

"Do I smell cookies?" Ella asked, rubbing her eyes. She opened a cabinet and got out a glass. (So that's where the glasses are...)

"You sure do," I answered. Fang opened up the oven and pulled the cookies out.

"Who made them?" She turned on the tap water and filled up her cup.

"Mum. She made them and left us a note, saying to heat them up."

"At four in the morning? Wow, you guys are crazy. What are you drinking-is that wine?"

"Yeah, want a sip?" Fang offered her his cup, and she had a horrified look on her face. "Kidding, it's cranberry juice."

"Ooohhh," Ella laughed. "Max, can I have a cookie?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course," I answered. "Carefuly, they're probably hot."

"Thanks!" She grabbed a plate from another cabinet, and a spatula from a drawer. She scraped a cookie off one of the pans and put it on the plate. She took her glass of water and cookie and started to leave. "Thanks, I'm going back up to bed. Night..er, morning!"

"Night," Fang and I said at the both time.

I chugged down my 'wine' and told Fang to get us plates. "You're going to share?" I jumped off the counter and put my glass in the sink.

"You're in luck. I don't have much of an appetite at four A.M." I grinned at him as he scraped underneath each cookie. I grabbed some and put them on my plate. Uh-oh...am I feeling TIRED? NO!

He did the same, and we both walked back into the family room. We put our cookies on the side table next to the Coke, and he sat on the chair first. I resumed my place on his lap and grabbed my cookies.

"Mmm..." I indulged in the sweet, chocolatey goodness of my moms cookies. "She sure can bake."

"No kidding..." he mumbled, eating his own cookies. "Do you mind?" He asked, putting his plate of cookies in my lap.

I shook my head 'no', and kept eating the delicious-ness. "Fang, I have a confession," I said, after we both finished a few cookies.

"Yeah?" He raise an eyebrow.

"I've been cheating on you...with these cookies! For _two years_! I'm sorry...I didn't know how to tell you."

"Oh, Max! I don't know what to say... I thought I was enough for you, but I love you, and if the cookies make you happy, then I'll just have to share you."

"I knew you'd understand," I said, holding one of his hands. Fang laughed. "I'm full," I announced.

"Me too," he said. He put our plates on the floor next to us and made the chair recline.

"I'll admit that I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay up..." I said, feeling tired and full from eating too many cookies.

"Then you'll have to be my slave."

"No...Can we call off the bet? Please?"

"Nope."

"Pleeeaaase?" I begged. He shook his head. "Come on!"

"We shook on it!"

"Fang! You're _my_ slave and I say that the bet is over!" I yelled, feeling exhausted.

"Max, that doesn't count!"

"Fine...okay. If I agree to end your day of slavery right now, can we call off the bet?"

"I won't have to be your slave anymore? Fine, go to sleep. The bet is off and I'm not your slave."

"Thank you!" I cuddled up against him and instantly felt myself drifting off to sleep.

"No, Max. You can't fall asleep here, or your mom will freak out again." He kissed my forehead and sat us up in the chair.

"Okay," I answered, not ready to do anything about it.

"Come on, I'll carry you up," he scooped me up and I swear I fell asleep in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21 A Little Bit of Awkwardness

**A/N: LOL. I hope it's funny. Revieeeeewwwww!**

Chapter 21.) A Little Bit Of Awkwardness.

"Max, wake up! Fang was saying something about taking you to some beach today?" Ella shook my shoulders and woke me up abruptly.

I shrugged her hands off my shoulders and pulled a pillow over my head. I started mumbling into my pillow, not even knowing what I was saying.

"What? Oh, and I want to take you to that boutique soon!" She was so enthusiastic.

"Get Fang," I finally muttered, and tossed the pillow to the side.

"Okay. I feel like we haven't talked in a while."

Seriously? "We talked at four in the morning yesterday, well today." But then I groaned. "No, you're right. We haven't talked in a few days. We will, I promise. We have to talk to mom, too, don't we?" I winked at her.

She sighed. "Yeah. I feel like I should."

"It'll help you in the long run. It's not good to keep secrets." The only reason I know this because I was in the position of mom, and I knew what it was like. "She might be mad, but give her time and she'll warm up, I'll tell you that." This reminded me of when Nudge wanted to lose her wings...But she told me, at least.

"If you say so," She grinned, and gave me a quick hug. "I'll get Fang for you."

"Thanks, sis."

She left the room, and a minute or two later, Fang came in. "Morning," he said, sitting on my bed with a big smile on his face.

"Why so happy?" I teased, then lied back down on my soft mattress. I patted the bed and he crawled in next to me. "And what time is it, anyway?"

"I don't know why I'm happy, and it's only nine. Sorry, I told her not to wake you up, but she got really excited for some reason because I said we might go to the beach today."

"Aw man, less than five hours of sleep?" Wow, look at my math skills right there.

"Yeah, sorry again," he said, then kissed my forehead. "Are you up for the beach?"

"Sure, but Ella and I have to talk to Mom for a bit first," I rolled over on my side to face him. "Not sure if I'm happy about Iggy and Ella..." I glanced over at my door, and thankfully Fang closed it when he came in.

"I'm not sure either. If they break up or whatever, it's going to be really weird around here," His eyebrows furrowed together thoughtfully. He looked _so_ cute.

"Exactly," I moved back onto my back. He draped an arm over my waist and held me close to him. I couldn't imagine Fang and I ever breaking up, as cliche as it sounds.

I pushed that thought out of my head, but then other awful things came rushing in. Like the bad dream I had a few weeks before our trip. My break down. Thinking about how I'm not the mother anymore.

"Something's wrong," I stated.

"Max?" He asked, tentatively. "What is it?"

I explained it all to him and he stared at the wall for a few minutes. "This just happened in the last few weeks? Nothing before that?"

"Not really," I answered. "Nothing before this."

"It's probably just your nerves."

"But, I had that dream _before_ Mom asked us about the vacation," I realized after a few minutes of concidering what he said.

He was silent for a few moments, then exhaled loudly. "I don't think it's anything to worry about," He finally said. His eyes contradicted him.

"You don't seem so sure about that," I countered.

"Well, I'm not, if you want the truth. Don't think about it. If anything else comes up, tell me, and we'll think it over again."

"Thanks," I said, hugging him, and reluctantly pulling away. "I better dress and get ready for this funny business with Mom," I stretched out my arms and arched my back. My wings unfurled a bit and brushed against the night stand.

"Well, you have fun with that," Fang said sarcastically as he got up from my bed. He pecked my lips and said, "See you in a few."

He closed the door behind him and I changed into black denim shorts and a turquoise tank top, with my pink baithing suit underneath. No matter how hard I tried to hide it, the pink suit top peeked out of the top of my tank top. Ugh.

I climbed down the stairs, and found everyone at the table eating cereal. "Mom!" Finally, my mom was home. I hugged her and she hugged my back. "Jeez, I missed you."

"You too. I haven't seen you guys in practically a day!" We all made small talk, asking her about the meeting and stuff. Fang and Iggy excused themselves, and that left Ella, Mom, and I.

"Mom, can we talk about something?" Ella asked, her hands clasped in her lap.

"Of course, honey." My Mom glanced over at me.

"I want her to stay," Ella said, smiling lightly at me. "Well, ehem, you see..." She took a deep breath. "I really like Iggy. And he likes me, and I wanted to tell you."

My mom sat back in her chair and...smirked? "I could tell. When did you start really liking him, sweety?"

"Like, a month ago," Ella answered, her voice shaking a bit.

"And when did he start liking you?"

"Well, I don't know when he started, but we, erm, told each other a few days ago." Ella dropped her head, and I squeezed her hand.

"It's okay," I whispered to her, even though I knew Mom could hear.

"Don't worry about it, Ella. I'm here for you, okay? The three of us need to have a chat. A talk."

I groaned aloud. "Mom, please!" A talk. _The_ talk.

"This is important, girls. I know you think it's embarrassing, but you need to hear me out. You need to be _extremely_ careful who you're with."

"I know that, Mom. Fang and I have been with each other our whole lives."

"I know. You love him, I know. But that doesn't mean you can fool around, if you see what I mean," She said casually.

"Ugh, Mom," Ella made a disgusted face.

I stood up, banging my fists on the table. "Who, or _what _do you think I am?"

"Sit down, Max."

I obliged, but didn't stop talking. "Incase you haven't noticed, I have a little something I like to call self respect. I can't even believe you think Fang and I have sex! Mom, I love him, and I trust him, and he trusts me. But that doesn't mean we just sleep around with each other." Well... "Actually, excuse me. We _sleep_ around with each other. We take naps together, and the other night I fell asleep in his room. But he certainly isn't knocking me up, and I won't let him. Understand?"

My mom hit her hand against her forehead. "I know that, Max. I just want to warn you guys," she said, really sounding concerned. "I love you girls, and I want you to be safe. Max, let's face it. Fang is stronger than you now, and really could do anything he wanted to you. Same goes with you and Iggy, Ella. I have to trust them with you, but I also have to trust you girls with yourselves."

Ella was blushing, but I was over the embarrassing part. "Mom, the last thing I want is to end up on _16 and Pregnant_. I don't want that in our relationship, I don't want that with anyone until I'm married."

"Mom," Ella suddenly said, quietly. "What happened to Dad?" I shrunk back in my seat, feeling out of place.

"Well," My mom said, just as quietly as Ella had asked. Her eyes were set on the floor. She was about to talk, when I decided I should probably leave.

"I better get ready," I muttered, leaving the table and running up the stairs. "Fang!" I called, as I walked into my room. I'm not really sure why I wanted to see him.

He leaned against the doorjam, looking totally gorgeous in his navy blue baithing suit and white tee. "Hey beautiful," Gosh, he made me swoon. I hate that, and love it at the same time!

"Hey handsome," I answered, feeling myself blush. Why had I been getting so mushy-gushy over the past few days?

He smiled and closed the door, then leaned on it and crossed his arms. "What were you yelling about down stairs? All I caught was 'trust', 'sleeping around', and 'sex'." He smirked, that stupid smirk that made me light up inside.

I cleared my throat. "Well, my mom pretty much just gave me _the talk_."

Fang had a horrified look on his face. "That must've been real fun..."

"You're probably getting it next, so brace yourself," I warned him, grinning. "She basically said be careful who you're with, and I told her that we knew eachother for ever and blah blah blah. I just got really pissed and blew up at her. I can't believe she doesn't trust me!"

"She doesn't trust me," he said, a slight smile on his face. "I don't blame her, really. We're teenagers. We live together. She's probably petrified."

"Fang," I muttered, lying down and burrying my face in my pillow for the second time today. "This is super-awkward."

"But Max," he persisted, jumping over me and landing next to me on the bed. "It's part of life, I think we should talk about it."

"Talk about it?" Now _I_ was horrified. He wanted to talk about _it_? "Fine, but let's just get out of this house, I don't want to talk here. Let's go to the beach now."

"'Kay," he said, playing with my hair. The very last thing I needed now was having Mom hearing us talking about sex. Geez, this place is a nut house!

"Do you have a hair elastic?" He asked, looking around. I reached onto my night stand and grabbed one, then handed it to him. "Thanks," he took it and i felt him twirling it around my hair.

I reached back back and felt my hair. It was in a french braid, so long and reaching half way down my back. "Where'd you learn this?" I asked, looking at him in awe. It felt perfect.

"Nudge. You think your mom has time to do her hair every morning?" He answered, and I was shocked!

"_You_ do her hair?"

"Yeah," He said causually, shrugging.

"Wow, you have talent, Fang," I said, as I got up and checked myself out in the mirror. So cute! "Hey, wait a minute. When we were in Alaska with Dr. Amazing, you made fun of my braid."

"I had to get you back for teasing me! I love your hair."

"Mhm," I answered sarcastically, then grabbed a back pack out of the closet. "Come downstairs, let's bring some snacks."

We climbed down the stairs and started tossing snacks in the back pack. I guess Mom went grocery shopping! "Where are you two off to today?" My mom asked. I noticed Ella wasn't in the kitchen anymore.

"We're going to the beach," I said, smiling. I was still slightly nervous about going to the stupid chip beach, but what ever.

"Which one? Sounds like fun."

"Um, the one where I tried to rip out that stupid chip. What's it called?" I asked, playing it cool.

"Not sure," Fang said.

"Me either. What time do you think you'll be home?" Oh man, so many questions, Mom!

"It's already noon? Geez, time flies. I don't know, we'll probably get there in, an hour-ish?" I asked Fang, and he nodded. "Okay, so say we get there at one. Actually, let's stop in town and get some lunch. I'm hungry," I grinned.

"I don't know, Dr. M. Maybe eight-ish? Nine?" Fang answered.

"That's find, just so I have a rough idea. You two, bring _a lot_ of water. It's really hot out today, and I don't want you dehydrated," She reached into the fridge and pulled out a bunch of water bottles. "Throw these into your bag. If there's a phone around there, call me and check up, okay?"

"Of course," I answered, giving her a hug.

"Be careful," she whispered in my ear.

"I will," I answered, squeezing her, and finally letting her go.

"Max, you need a jacket or something. It's going to be cold when we're flying," Fang said, as my mom started walking up the stairs.

"True, I'll look if I have one," I went up the stairs, with Fang behind me. My mom was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

I dug through my clothes. I didn't remember packing anything, and I didn't see anything. "Fang? I didn't bring one with me," I called down the hall to his room.

"Alright, come here. I have a sweat shirt for you," he called back. I started walking down the hall to his room when I heard my name.

"Max!" My mom whispered. I padded into the bathroom and stood next to her. I raised an eyebrow. "He really cares about you, sweety. And I trust you, I always have. I hope you know that. I just want to make sure you know I want to keep you safe."

"I know mom, thanks."

"I love you, Max," she said, giving me another quick hug.

"I love you, too. Mom, I'm going to the beach for a few hours, not the other side of the world!" I gently pushed her off me.

"Bye, sweety."

"Bye Mom."

I continued down the hall to Fang's room, where he had a black - you guessed it! - pull over sweatshirt waiting for me.

"Thanks," I said, as I pulled it over my head. It was so big and comfy; so much better than the stupid girly ones Ella makes me buy. It reached mid-thigh on me, and was a little bit longer than my shorts-uh oh.

"No prob."

"This is soooooo comfy!" I hugged myself and swung side to side.

He smiled, his face softened. "You can steal it whenever you want."

"Ooh, thanks!" I said, rising up on my toes and giving him a quick kiss. He and the sweatshirt smelled like his delicious cologne that I loved. I burried my nose in my shoulder and breatehd it in. "My gosh, I love this cologne."

"Thanks, it's that Giorgio Armani stuff. Acqua Di Gio?" **(A/N: BeSt CoLoGnE eVeR :) )**

"It's delicious." I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed him in. Gosh, here I go, swooning again.

"Come on, you can get high off my cologne later," he said, pulling back. He reached over to his night stand, grabbed the cologne bottle, and sprayed more. I almost fainted from the joyous smell that filled my nose. "Let's go," he said, knowing what he was doing to me.

I smiled. A huge, huge smile.


	22. Chapter 22 Max's Surprise

**A/N: FLUFFFLUFFFLUFF. :) Fluff is important. Enjoy the Fax!**

Chapter 22.) Max's Surprise -Max POV

Gosh, did it sure feel good to fly. I don't know how many time's I've told you this already, but it's a mind-boggling feeling to be soaring through the sky and just letting go! Of course, flying is just amazing. I love feeling my wings keeping me up, it's just insane. It _was_ really chilly, though. Like, when you're riding a bike, you feel the wind, except we fly more than ten times faster you ride a bike. Yeah.

Fang was leading us in the general direction of the down town. I'm not sure how he knew the way, but I didn't ask. We flew in loops around each other, laughing and yelping the whole time. I just felt _so_ free. Ah!

We saw a spot for landing where no one would be able to see us. We descended pretty quickly, and our feet landed on the ground at exactly the same moment. I bent over with my hands on my knees and caught my breath. Yeah, flying is fun, but it's also some hard work!

"You alright?" Fang asked after a few minutes. He was in the same position as me, except now he was slowly starting to stand up.

"Yeah." The word escaped my mouth just as I exhaled, making it sound so airy. "I'm thinking pizza for lunch. You?"

He took my hands and helped me stand up. "Oh yeah. I can always go for some pizza."

He didn't let go of one of my hands as we started walking towards the down town. It was a beach town. We were walking along a strip with a bunch of little beach stores and restaurants. If you crossed the street, you'd be at a beach full of tourist-y looking people. It definitely wasn't the chip beach.

"Let's just go here. There's so many, how can we possibly choose?" We stopped at a pizza joint that looked pretty good. We walked in side, and were attacked with a:

"Can I help you?" From a teen behind the counter. He had brown hair that was just above his shoulders, sunglasses perched on top of his head, a tie-dyed t-shirt and shorts. A surfer.

Yeah...and he was totally checking me out. I reached my other hand up and lightly held onto Fang's forearm, and the kid finally looked away from me.

"Can we get a large cheese for here, and one to go?" Fang answered. One for here would hold us for a while, and we'd save the other one for later.

"Yup. It'll be about five minutes," The kid said, typing some numbers into the register. "Twelve-fifty," he announced. Fang pulled his wallet out of his pocket and payed.

"Thanks," I said to Fang as we sat down in a booth, with orange pleather-y upholstery. This place was totally out of the seventies!

"No problem," he said, tapping my foot under the table. Fang had a small job back home at a music store. He made decent money for a kid, about eleven bucks an hour. He and a bunch of his friends worked down there. That explains where he gets the cash.

We played footsies under the table for a while as we talked. "How far away is the beach?" Another kid working there gave me a funny look because there was a beach right across the street. Eh, I ignored him.

"Like ten minutes by flight," he said as the surfer-employee brought our pizza over.

"By flight?" He asked, giving us a curious look. Oh geez, now he had to explain?

I sighed, stood up, and opened my wings a bit for him. "I'm Max Ride," I said, a smirk on my face.

Fang stood up too, unfurled his raven wings and smoothly said his name. "Fang."

"Whoa," The kid said. "You're Max and Fang! You're...wow...jeez... I can't believe your _here_! What brings you to Florida? Don't you live in Arizona?"

"Vacation," I answered, smiling now. The kid was star-struck.

"Can I get your picture?" He asked, pulling a camera out of his pocket. I glanced at Fang and he shrugged.

"Why not?" I replied.

"Nick, get over here!" Surfer yelled, and a few seconds later the one that give me the weird look was standing by our table.

"What do you need, Jake?" Nick asked, and 'Jake' handed him the camera.

"Take our picture. This is Max and Fang." Fang and I stood up next to Jake and waited as Nick fumbled with the camera.

"NO WAY!" Nick yelled, then blushed a bit as he looked at me. I glanced at Fang and he was chuckling. "Smile," He said, and snapped a picture. "Dude, I want a picture. If that's okay with you," he asked, looking at me and totally ignoring Fang.

"Sure," I answered, and Nick and Jake switched places. Jake took a picture of us and Fang and I sat down.  
"Thanks," Jake said. Hm, I have to admit he wasn't bad looking, with blue eyes brighter than the ocean and deep tanned skin. But no one compared to Fang.

"Yeah," Fang and I said at the same time. We flashed each other a grin.

"Enjoy," Nick said. The two guys left us alone to eat.

"That doesn't happen much," Fang said when they were out of ear-shot. We each grabbed some pizza and put it on our paper plates.

"I know, hardly ever!" I said while eating pizza. Sorry, I talk with my mouth full, peoples. "Maybe more people know about us than we think."

"Maybe, but how?" Fang asked. Jake came over and asked us if we needed anything else. "No, but how do you know about us?"

"Dude, you were like all over the news a few years ago! You didn't know about that?"

I put my pizza down and wiped my mouth off. "What'd they say about us?" I asked, sliding over in the booth. He sat down next to me. "What did they say?"

"Um, a lot of stuff. Like how they had to find you, and to look out for you. They showed pictures of you, and like some footage and stuff."

"What kind of footage?" Fang asked, leaning closer to us.

"I don't remember exactly. Like you guys in cages when you were little, some stuff of you in New York City, you flying, just stuff like that." This kid says 'stuff' a lot. "Some company named ITEX, or something like that? They're out of business. Well, you know that, you shut them down!"

"Who was sending in this stuff? ITEX? What did they say they were going to do when we were found?" I asked, actually scared to know the answer.

"Yeah, ITEX was sending the stuff in. They didn't say what would happen to _you_, only that whoever found you would get a big reward," He answered, pushing his hair behind him.

"How big?"

"Real big. Millions," He grinned. "Man, if only ITEX was still in business, I'd be a millionaire by tomorrow morning!"

"We gotta go," Fang stood up abruptly and stepped out of the booth. "Come on, Max."

"Dude, I was kidding," Jake said.  
"We have somewhere to be," Fang remarked. I was stuck between the wall and Jake. It was clear he didn't want us to leave, so he wasn't gonna move to let me out. I slipped under the table and crawled my way out before Fang started a fight with this kid. Fang was obviously upset.

Fang grabbed our to-go pizza and stomped out the door. "Have a nice day..." I heard Jake call behind us.

"Let's go," Fang started running and opened up his wings. I stayed behind a bit and watched him take off. It was magnificent. I followed behind him and flew fast to catch up to him. I swooped down and hovered right above him, with our wings flapping in sync. "He pissed me off," Fang yelled, but I could barely hear him.

"I know he did," I hollered back. Yeah, in case you haven't picked up on a few things:

1. Jake said he'd turn us in, even if he _was_ just joking, it wasn't funny.  
2. Fang's known for throwing a good punch.  
3. It's _really_ hard to hear when you're flying over a hundred miles per hour in the open air.

After a few minutes of flying, I noticed a small beach. No one was on it. Fang started slowing down a bit, and we started lowering towards the ground. We landed smoothly on the nice, soft sand.

"Wow," I whispered. The water was an amazing turquoise color. I've _never_ seen ocean water this color, actually. It was gorgeous. It seemed like you could walk out pretty far before it got really deep.

I dropped the backpack I had into the hot sand. I had a bag with a blanket and two towels in it. I unrolled the blanket on the sand and plopped on it. Fang sat next to me. "It's really nice here, huh? Better than that packed beach before."

I nodded, taking in the surroundings. Man, the sun was _hot_. I took of Fang's sweatshirt and stuck it in the back pack with the towels. "I wonder if someone else is here?" I asked, because I noticed a pretty blue umbrella about fifty yards away from us. Just an umbrella, with nothing else near it.

"Maybe...I don't see anyone. Let's move over there later if no one comes."

"'Kay," I answered, breathing in the salty smell of the ocean. "I haven't been to a beach in a while."

"That guy made me really uneasy," He said, moving around a little, and finally settling in. "I don't know. He gave me a weird feeling, I just had to get out of there."

"Hey," I put my hand on his knee and he looked right into my eyes, "It's okay. He was weirding me out too. He was annoying, and I didn't find his little joke funny."

You see, Fang and I are both violent. We always have been; we _had_ to be. We had to kill the erasers and M-Geeks and what not. But I guess the difference is Fang is aggressive. He'll start a fight. But he's been good about getting himself out of situations like that.  
"Glad we're on the same page," He said as he took off his sweatshirt. "This pizza will go bad if it sits in the sun," He said, grabbing the box from behind him and putting it between us. I opened up the box while he grabbed the back pack he brought.

He handed me a Sprite and got one out for himself. "I love Sprite," I said as I cracked opened the can and took a long sip.

"I know you do."

We chowed down that pizza pretty quickly. Mm, it was sooo good! Even if that jerk Jake made it, it was good. Fang and I finished off our last pieces, man, _now_ I was full. "Yum," I announced, before reaching for my sprite and taking another swig. It was so hot out! But luckily, we don't need sunscreen, we don't burn!

"Yup, that was good. Jeez, it must be at least a hundred degrees out!" He took off his shirt and stood up. "I'm going swimming. You coming?"

I would love to go swimming, but I was so full from the pizza I felt kind of sluggish! "Not now, but in a little while I will," I answered, fumbling around in the back pack for a pair of sunglasses.

"Pleeeaaaase?"

"Not now, Fang. I'm so full!"

"Fine," He started walking away, and I returned to the back pack. But suddenly, I heard him running back towards me. I bolted up to start running but he was too quick. He had me in his arms bridal style, and was walking towards the water. "You're swimming."

"Fang!" I screamed, trying to wriggle out of his arms, to no avail. "Put me down _right now!"_

"Um, _no_." He held onto me tighter and I groaned.

"Fang, please put me down? I don't want to go swimming now. Look, I didn't even take of my shirt or shorts, either. These cloths will get soaked! I have my baithing suit underneath, just put me down so I can take of my tank and shorts," I said, hoping I would just run away if he put me down.

"Max, do you think I'm stupid or something?" He stopped and shifted me in his arms, his arms holding the back of my legs, with my arms free. "Take of your shirt now," he said, and I glared at him, but did. I threw it in the sand.

He shifted me again, holding me by my upper body. "Now your shorts," And again, I took them off.

"I am _not_ going in that water, Fang. Put me down now, or there will be consiquences!" I was surprised at how authoritive I sounded.

"Like what?" He said, walking towards the water.

"I'll steal your iPod."

"You do that anyway," he rolled his eyes.

"Touche. Um," Hm... "I won't kiss you at all for the rest of the day!"

"That's such a lie. You _love _kissing me," Damn! So true again. "You're swimming whether you like it or not." Uh-oh, his feet were in the water.

"Fang..." I warned, as he walked deeper and deeper. I clung to him and pulled myself up higher against him as the water was rising. It was midway up his stomach. "Fang, let me go..."

"Let you go? Okay!"

"No, wait!" I said, but it was too late. He dropped me and I fell in the water, my whole body going under. It felt great, but I wasn't about to admit that. "Fang!" I screeched as I rose above the water, but he was still under.

He came up a few seconds later. "Was that so bad?" He said it and did that smirk of his.

"_Yes!_" I headed back towards the shore. He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me back against him.

"Oh no you don't," he teased.

"You're so obnoxious, you know that?" I said, giving in and letting him hold me.

"Yup. Come on, let's swim," He started swimming away from shore, and let go of me. Now was my chance to escape, but I decided just to swim and have a good time. I followed after him, and he turned and swam backwards. A huge smile spread on his face. He stopped swimming and stood, his shoulders and head out of the water.

I turned around and looked at the shore. It was far, but it wasn't to deep. I stopped in front of him and stood...but my head went a few inches under the water. I popped back up and Fang managed to hold me like a baby.

"Fang, come on. I can't stand here," I said, trying to escape his hold.

"So? I can," he said, holding me tight. He started walking out further, but the water didn't seem to get any deeper. "I wish we lived near a beach," he said, as I started to relax in his arms.

"I do too. It's so beautiful here," It was gorgeous. The sun, the sand, the water. "Can't we just stay here and live on this beach?" I joked.

"Imagine? It would be awesome. We could build a little hut out of drift wood and leaves from the palm trees. And we could fly to town if we needed anything," he said, grinning.

The water was getting deeper. I shifted around so i was behind him. I held onto his shoulders as he swam. "I would love that. We should just stay here and not go back."

He groaned. "I wish. Let's just find a phone and tell your Mom we're lost..."

"Or we could not call," I chuckled.

"Oh, that's risque," Fang said. "Your mom really things I'm sexing you up?"

_Here we go_. "I don't know, I mean, she implied it. But I told her we don't do that and she told me she believed me."

"That's good, I guess."

"She was saying that you were stronger than me and I had to be careful because you can do whatever you want to me." Blushing, blushing, blushing...

"Oh jeez. I _could_, but I _won't_. I'm not an animal- well, I am, but you know what I mean! I love you, and I'm not doing _anything_ with you that you don't agree with, okay?"

"Okay," I practically whispered in his ear. "People just do it with anyone like it's nothing, but it's not nothing."

"Of course it's not nothing. I wanna wait as long as you wanna wait. I know you're waiting for marriage, and I think that's awesome."

"Really? A lot of guys take whatever they can get."

"I'm not like most guys."

"That's why I love you so much," I swung in front of him and kissed him, right there in the middle of the water. "You're right," I started when we broke apart. "I _do_ love kissing you."

He smiled and we started swimming back towards shore. We were swimming for such a long time before! It took a while to get back to the sand, but it was a fun swim. "Nobody else is here," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Let's move under that umbrella," I said. So we grabbed our stuff and parked it next to the umbrella. I fixed the blanket so it was underneath the shade. I lied down on the blanket and Fang slid down next to me. "What time is it?" I asked him.

He glanced at his watch. "Four."

"I'm tired," I groaned, scooting close to him and resting my head on his warm chest. He held his arm around me, resting his hand on my waist.

"Take a nap," he suggested, sounding tired himself.

"If you insist," I muttered, feeling myself drift off to sleep.

###############################################################

I woke up to the noise of waves softly crashing against the shore line, and I seriously wondered if we _should_ just live on this beach forever. It was too beautiful.

I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to the light. Fang wasn't next to me. I sat up and looked around. He was standing near the water. When the waves crashed, his feet were submerged in the water.

The sun was setting over the horizon, making the clouds over the water different colors of pink, orange, and purple. I wished I brought my camera...darn.

Fang was looking out over the water at the sunset with his hands in his pocket. His shape was dark, just a shillouette, but I could tell it was him. He slowly turned around, and he must've seen me, because he started walking towards me.

I forced myself to stand up, and we closed the distance between each other. "How was your nap?" He asked, taking both of my hands and looking down at me with a smile on his face. Man, his teeth were perfect.

"Amazing. Did you sleep?"

"Oh yeah. I woke up about half an hour ago. It's like eight," He said, before I could even ask the time. "I'm really concidering living here," he said, turning around and looking at the sunset.

"Me too," I said, my head against his shoulder. He held me with one arm around my waist and his other hand in mine. We watched the sun set with the water splashing at our feet. It felt like we were in some chick-flick romance blockbuster.

Just before the sun was about to set, he let go of my hand and fished through his pocket. I looked up at him in curiousity but he didn't make eye contact. "Max," he said, as he pulled out his hand, which was closed in a fist.

He opened his hand revealing a piece of a shell sitting in his palm. It was a shimmery off white color, but one side was red and stained-from my blood. It was _the_ shell, the shell that I had cut myself with two long years ago.

"Fang..." I took it from his hand and held it in my palm. I turned it over a few times. This was not real. How could he still have this shell? I glanced down at my arm, the scar still there.

"I always have it with me," he said, finally looking into my eyes.

"Really?" I placed it back in his palm. Something ached in my heart-was this what love felt like?

He nodded. "You can have it if you want."

I shook my head and closed his fingers over the shell. "Keep it."

He dropped it in his pocket and swooped me backwards, a hand holding me up on the small of my back, and kissed me. A deep, hollywood style kiss, that would make Ella cry.

I'm not sure why the stupid shell meant so much to me or Fang, but it just _did_. Maybe because going through that chip crap was such a hard time, and we've moved on. Or maybe not. I have no clue, but the fact that he still had the shell made my heart flutter.

The heart-ache I was feeling was more than just love. It was my love for Fang, and only Fang. I'd never love anyone more than him.

"I love you so much it _hurts _sometimes," he whispered as he pulled away from our kiss.

We slowly stood upright and embraced each other. "I swear I was just thinking the same thing..."

**A/N: AAAAAAAWWWW! Heehee review!**


	23. Chapter 23 Counting The Stars

**A/N: Fluffy, Faxy, Filler. (Sick alliteration right there!) Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 23.) Counting The Stars -Max POV

"Mom?" I called, as I walked through the door, Fang close behind me.

"Hi, honey. I'm in here," She said. She was sitting in the living room with a book in her lap. She was holding a phone next to her ear. She smiled at me. "Yeah, Max and Fang just got home," She said to the person on the other line.

Fang sat in the big arm chair I almost crashed in the other night, and I sat next to my Mom. "Who is it?" I asked her.

_Jeb_, she mouthed. "Yeah, she's right here..." She handed me the phone. I took it and scowled.

"Hello?" I said, purposely trying to sound annoyed.

"Hi, Max. How was the beach?" Jeb said, sounding all friendly.

"It was great. And how's Arizona?"

"The same as usual. The kids are all fine, Gazzy hasn't made any bombs, Angel hasn't been _too_ bad about reading minds, and Nudge, is well, Nudge."

"They better be fine! If I find out you-" My mom cut me off.

"Max!" She hissed.

"Must I say more, Jeb? Do the kids want to talk to me?" I glanced over at Fang and he grinned.

Before Jeb could answer, all the kids were yelling, fighting for the phone.

"Max!"

"Let me talk to her!"

"You talked to her last time!"

Finally, I heard Gazzy's voice over the speaker. "Max?"

"Hey, Gaz! I miss you, bud," I said, smiling at the sound of his cute voice.

"I wish I was there," he said, his voice sounding sad.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just miss you all. Jeb isn't too bad. He let us stay up real late the other night!"

"Glad to hear it, Gazzy!" I really was glad, to know Jeb wasn't mistreating them.

"Okay, I think Ange wants to talk to you. Bye, I love you!" An even bigger smile spread across my face.

"I love you too!"

Angel was on the phone next, and was blabbing on and on. She was turning into Nudge. I don't even know what she was talking about half the time, but I just kept saying, "Yup, really? Wow!"

Jeb wanted to talk to Mom again, so I gave the phone back to her. I stood up and stretched, and motioned for Fang to come with me outside. I went out the back door, opened my wings, flew up and sat on the roof.

Fang sat next to me, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the sky. The night was clear, but we couldn't see many stars.

"You know what I loved when we were on the run?" He asked, his head still tilted backwards.

"No, what?"

"Counting the stars," He answered, smiling into the night. "When I couldn't sleep, I'd count them. I would count into the the thousands before I fell asleep."

"I loved doing that." I would count them whenever I needed to take my mind off something.

"I guess that's the only thing I miss from being on the run," he let out a laugh. "There were always a ton of stars."

"I miss having camp fires. We'd sit around them and talk for hours," I said, reminiscing about the days when we didn't have fancy technology, just each other.

"That too," he said, as I snuggled next to him. After a few minutes of snuggling, he said, "I counted one hundred fifty nine stars."

"I didn't count," I admitted, hugging his torso. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"It's okay, I still love you," he teased. He pulled me closer to his body, but I maneuvered so I was straddling his lap, facing him.

"You better," I said, feeling my mouth curve into a smile. I grabbed the coller of his shirt and pulled him towards me. Our lips crashed together. I caught him by surprise, because it took him a moment to react. But he finally kissed me back, with sweet, loving kisses that turned into hungry ones.

His hands roamed my body, but finally they rested, one landing on the small of my back, and one on my thigh. They burned my skin and sent tingles through my entire body.

Between kisses, he managed to say, "I love," kiss, "you," kiss, "more than," long, _long_ kiss, "you'll ever know."


	24. Chapter 24 Appendicitis & Powers

**A/N: YOU are a very lucky reader. Do you know why? I have finals this week, today and tomorrow, and I'm UPDATING. This is unheard of. Instead of studying, I wrote you a chapter. So, this is a catch 22. You get a chapter, but you also get blamed if I fail my finals. Are we clear? I'll update you on my final grades when I get them. But for now, *sigh* Enjoy. And review. :)**

Chapter 24.) Appendicitis & Powers

After our little make out-session on the roof, my stomach started to hurt a little. I didn't eat dinner, I just went straight to bed. Fang tucked me in, and my mom came to check on me.

"Max, what's wrong?" She sat on the side of my bed and put a hand over my forehead.

"I just have a stomach ache. I'm okay, Mom. Really," I told her, even though it was really hurting.

She hesitated. "Well, alright. But if you need anything, just wake me up, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, mom," I said as she kissed my forehead. The ache was dull, and right above my stomach. I figured I'd just sleep it off.

##############################################################################

I woke up at four A.M. with sharp pains around my belly button. I just lied in bed for a while, hoping it would go away. It didn't.

I went downstairs to drink a little water, but after a few sips I was nauseous. I put the glass down and leaned over the sink. Thankfully, I didn't barf. The pain kept getting worse. I have a pretty high pain tolerance, too, but this _hurt_!

I managed to climb back up the stairs. Moving was painful. _Something's wrong..._ I kept thinking. I couldn't take it anymore. I slipped into Fang's room and closed the door behind me. He opened his eyes and looked at me for a minute, taking me in. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock.

He sat up. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and sat on the bed next to him. "My stomach...the pain is awful and it's in the middle of my stomach now. But it's moving towards my right side..." I held my stomach and lied back on his bed. "It kills," I muttered.

Fang pushed my hair off of my face and felt my forehead, just like my mom had last night. "You feel really warm, too. I'm going to get your mom."

"No, I'm okay," I didn't want to wake her up now, I could probably wait another hour.

"Max," he warned, then crawled out of bed and out the door. On his way out, he flicked on the light switch, which brightened up his whole room.

A few minutes later my mom came rushing in with her robe and slippers on. "Max, are you alright?" She asked.

"No," I answered, drawing in a sharp breath. The pain was tremendous, stabbing at my lower right abdomen.

Fang told her everything that I had told him. "Okay, are you on your period?" She asked, her hand on my forehead.

"No," This hurt so bad I wasn't even embarressed with Fang right there.

"When is it?"

"Not for another three weeks! Mom, help me, this hurts!" I yelled, then remembered that there were other people sleeping.

"I'm taking you to the ER, I think you have appendicitis, Max! I'm going to tell Ella and Iggy what's going on, and I'm going to get dressed," She said, rushing out the door just as fast as she rushed in.

"Fang..." I groaned, rolling over on the bed in different positions, trying to make it better. Nothing helped but lying still.

"I know, Max. Just stay still, okay?" He reached over and squeezed my hand, quickly, but then let go. "I'm coming to the ER," he said. He opened his closet and pulled out some cloths, throwing them on the end of his bed.

"No, you don't have to," I said, even though I really wanted him with me.

"I'm coming," he said, pulling of his shirt and putting on the fresh one. He pulled down his pants, revealing his boxers, and slipped on a pair of dark jeans.

"Thanks," I muttered. He crawled back in the bed next to me, and held me protectively. "It hurts."

"I know," He said, kissing my cheek. I groaned. I felt like dying.

"Okay, Max. Let's go now, sweety. Are you coming too, Fang?" Mom asked in the doorway.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Great. Let's go, guys."

I slowly moved towards the edge of the bed, but before I had even touched my feet to the ground, Fang picked me up and carried me. "Thanks," I whispered again.

When we got out to the car, Fang put me in the front seat and reclined it back a little. Sitting up straight hurt too much. The ride to the hospital was a blur. I was feeling lightheaded. "Mom, I'm dizzy," I told her.

"Okay, honey," She reached over and held my hand. "You'll be fine."

"I don't _feel_ fine," I muttered.

We arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. Fang scooped me up again. I was so dizzy, my abdomen put my through indescribable pain, so much that I started crying. Okay, balling my eyes out!

A nurse took us into a room after my mom signed me in. Luckily, not too many other people were in the ER. The nurse asked me all these questions and I answered, barely.

A doctor came, and honestly, I can't remember anything else that happened. The stabbing in my side was all I could think of, all I can remember. I squeezed my Mom's hand and Fang's hand.

What I _do_ remember was Fang mouthing I love you as the doctors pushed me away for surgery.

###########################################################

I woke up, almost pain free. I was in a sterile white room, but the sun shining in made it much happier. A nurse came in a few minutes later, in pink scrubs and a happy looking face. "Hi, Max," She said, pulling up a rolley chair next to me.

"Hi?" I questioned, not knowing who she was.

"I'm Kelly. I'm your nurse. You had an appendectomy. Your mom and boyfriend? went to the cafeteria to get some lunch. They should be back soon."

"Oh, okay," I said, feeling kind of out of it. "Why do I feel so tired?"

"Your medicine is wearing off, but you shouldn't feel so sleepy in about half an hour. I'm going to have you take some pain medication, okay?" She asked, standing up, and picking up a bottle of pills on a cart that she had dragged in with her.

"Okay, I guess."

"These are going to keep you at the pain level you're at now, if not better. We don't want you moving around too much, so your stitches stay in good," She took four pills out of the bottle. "We're giving you double what we give to our other patients. We know your body works faster than other people's."

She handed me the pills and a glass of water. I reluctantly swallowed them, and leaned back on the bed. It was inclined about halfway back. Perfecto.

"I'm going to take your temperature and blood pressure," She said, swiping something across my forehead and reading the number. "Slight fever, but those pills will help with that." She wrapped a thing around my arm and took my blood pressure. "Great!"

"Thanks..." I mumbled, still feeling tired.

"Okay, if you need anything, pick up that phone," she pointed to a phone on a small table next to me, "and press 1-5-5. That's my extension."

"Okay," I said, as the cheery nurse left the room.

I figured I should just relax, seen as I can't get out of here, but I still wasn't so happy about not getting to move. I moaned, thinking about just sitting here for who-knows-how-many more hours. I looked down. I was wearing a stupid cloth dress thing, and could feel the bandages on my lower right side.

I looked at the door, and as if on cue, Fang walked in! "Fang!" I squeeled, feeling like a little girl.

"Hey!" He said, just as enthusiastic as me. He practically ran over to my bed side. "Are you alright? Does it hurt? I was _so_ scared, but then they said you were fine-"

"Fang, you're pulling a Nudge! Yeah, I'm alright. A nurse just gave me some medicine, so it won't hurt for much longer."

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're okay!" He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Wow, this is your second surgery."

"Mhm." I grabbed his hand and held on to it tight. "They're not very fun," I said, frowining. "I have to just sit here now."

"Yup," he answered, as my mom walked in.

"Max!" She said. She ran over, just as Fang had, and reached down to give me a huge hug. "Oh, Max. I'm so happy you're okay now."

"You guys are acting like I was going to die, or something!" I said jokingly, as she pulled away.

"Well..." She started. I felt a horrified look spread across my face. "They were a little confused because of your wings and Dna, so they didn't know if certain drugs they use would work with you or _against_ you. It was a big risk, but you're fine now, and that's all that matters."

"Are you serious? So I could've just _died_? That's such a stupid way to die! After everything I've-we've," I corrected myself, "Have been through, a surgery would make me seem like a wimp."

"Ha, I love how that's what you're thinking about. You're not even worried about the fact that you almost died," Fang said, chuckling, and my mom did too.

"That's me," I said, as my stomach grumbled. I looked down at it and glared, as if that would make it stop. "I'm hungry," I announced, as my mom smiled at my grumbling stomach.

"I think they said all you can eat for now is Jell-o. I'll go get some," she said, walking out of the room.

I looked over at Fang. "Do they expect me to eat four thousand-calories worth of Jell-o?" I asked, a playful smile on my lips.

"I think you can eat real food later," he said, flashing me a grin.

"Have you been here all day?" I asked him, poking buttons on my bed to make me sit up.

"Of course. You think I'm going to leave you here alone?" He countered, with his eyebrows furrowing together.

Just then, my mom walked in with a few cups of Jell-o in her hands. "Here, baby," She said, handing me a cup, putting one on the side table, handed Fang one, and kept one for herself. She opened a draw in the side table and found some plastic spoons.

We devoured the jiggly treat and I inclined my bed. "That lady said these meds wouldn't make me tired, and I feel like I'm about to fall asleep," I complained.

"Just sleep, then. Max, I have to go home for a while to do some work. I'm sorry I have to go," My mom said. "I'll be back later. Fang, want to come?"

"I'm okay, Dr. M." Fang gave her a slight smile.

"Okay."

"Mom, don't worry about it. If I'm asleep anyways, you should just go home," I reassurred her, knowing she was a busy lady.

"Okay. Bye-bye," She said, leaning down and kissing my forehead. "I'll be back later," she said, walking out of my room with her black purse slung over her shoulder.

I took a deep breath and glanced over at Fang, who was watching me with a smirk on his face. "What?" I smirked back at him mockingly.

"Nothing," He said, pushing some hair out of his face. Now _he _sighed. "As much as I know you love this sexy hair," he said, flipping his hair back. I shot him an evil glare, "I think I'm going to cut it."

"Cut it? Fang!" I was shocked. Fang _always _had his dark hair long.

"Sorry, beautiful. It's getting cut."

"Fine," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aw, Maxy," He said as he moved out of his chair and sat on the side of my hospital bed. (My left side, of course. He was smart enough to know not to sit on the surgery side =D.) He took my hands in his and rubbed them slowly with his thumbs. "I can't wait for you to come home," he said.

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"Why? I don't like seeing you like this," he said, concern splashed on his face.

"Ms. Ride?" Someone abruptly walked in, inturrupting us. It was a man in- gulp -a white coat.

"Yeah?" I replied, as Fang resumed his seat back in the chair.

"I know your nurse told you not to move around, but I think we'll have you walk around a bit. You'll recover faster than most people do," He said, walking towards me. He pressed buttons, and I felt the bed being lowered. "We may still keep you overnight, though."

"Over night?" I glanced at Fang and he shrugged. "Why?"

"It's routine, we just want to make sure you don't get any infections. Usually, we keep people a few nights, but because of your circumstance we were planning on one night. Let's see how you're doing, though," He said. He offered me his hand, and I reluctantly took it. "Go slow getting up, that's it, nice and easy."

My grippy-socks covered feet touched the ground, and I slowly stood up.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked, a hand on my back.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes. The doctor grinned.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dr. James Le Blanc," he said. "I'm your recovery doctor." He was quite a handsome man. Probably in his real early thirties. He had short, brown hair with blue eyes the color of the ocean.

"Hi," I said, feeling like such a teenage girl. He was soooo handsommmee...

"Why don't you take a few steps," He helped me as I stepped foreward. I felt really week, like my legs could give out. Dr. Le Blanc looked back over his shoulder. "You must be Fang?"

"Yeah," Fang said. Dr. Le Blanc reached out a hand and Fang leaned forewards, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm flattered to meet both of you. All of us doctors are a little bit excited to finally see you." I quickly glanced at Fang, who glanced back at me and to the doctor.

"Really? Why's that?" I asked him, walking around a little bit on my own.

"_Every _body in the world wants to meet you. You're amazing," He said. "It's really every person's dream to fly. And_, you fly_!" He laughed.

I opened my wings, showing off a bit, and closed them back in. "Flying is awesome."

"I can imagine! Well, back to you. Feeling any pain?" He picked up a clip board off the front of my door and grabbed a pen from his jacket pocket.

"No, it just feels kind of sore. And I feel weak," I explained, walking a bit. "And tired."

"Okay, that's great. Most patients have a lot of pain. Did a nurse bring you some medication before?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Max, you seem to be doing well, however, I think we'll still keep you for a night. I don't want to risk anything_, especially_ with you," He said, smiling at me. I forced a grin back.

I glanced at Fang, who had his arms crossed and was looking out the window. Angrily.

"Okay, I'm going to let you rest. Relax for a while, sleep if you're tired. We'll wake you up around seven for some dinner. You'll be able to eat then. Sounds good?" He popped the clip board back in the container from the door.

"Sounds good," I said. He helped me back into bed, carefully. 'Sounds good' reminds me of what I used to say to the flock sometimes when I came up with a plan..

"Great. You play with these buttons here," He pointed to some buttons, "And make yourself comfortable. If you need anything to drink, the kitchen is just down the hall, and I'm sure Fang would get you something."

"Thanks, doctor," I said.

"See you later," he said, leaving the room.

I looked over at Fang. He didn't look back. Wait a minute... "You're jealous!"

He looked back at me, his face annoyed. "I am not."

"Yes you are!" A big smile spread on my face. This was comical!

"No I'm not! You went all 'Okay, doctor,'" he batted his eyelashes, mimicking a girly voice, and claspes his hands together, bringing them up close towards his face.

"I did _not_ do that!" Fang was _SO JEALOUS_!

"What ever," Fang stood up and paced around the room, then sat back down. "Okay. I'm sorry, I just don't like doctors very much."

"It's fine, Fang. I don't like doctors very much, either. But you have to admit, he was _very_ good looking," I smirked at him.

"I'm not gay, Max." Oh, blunt Fang.

"Oh, Fangy-poo," I reached over and pinched his cheeks, "You know you're still the most handsom man in the world!"

He gently pulled my hands away from his face and put on a fake smile. "You were jealous when I talked to Brigid."

"I was not!" I pulled back. Okay, maybe I was a little jealous. NO!

"_You_ have to admit she was pretty," He said.

"Fang," I warned, shooting him a glare. "She wasn't pretty. I'm not talking to you," I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"Your way more beautiful then her, Max. And you're not a slut like she probably was."

I stopped my smile. Oh, I was gonna make him pay.

"Max," he scooted onto my hospital bed, and forced me to look at him. I kept my lips in a thin line.

_I can look at you, but I won't talk to you_, I thought. Ha, as if he would hear it.

He pulled away from me, his eyes widening. I gave him a questioning look. _What?_ I thought.

"Max...I can hear you...In my mind..." He leaned closer to me, searching my face. "Like when Angel sends us thoughts.

_Really? I'm thinking of a cat fish. _Yeah right, Fang. You can't play games with me.

"You're thinking of a cat fish?" Okay...this is creepy.

_Yeah...Okay. Ella loves chinese food._ Let's see...

"Ella loves chinese food," He repeated.

_This is crazy!_ Fang can read my mind? Or am I sending him thoughts? I thought about...orange nail polish. **A/N: .** Fang didn't say anything. That means I have to send him thoughts for him to hear them.

"Fang, I can send you thoughts!" I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled. "You try sending me one."

"Okay." He looked straight into my eyes, but I didn't 'hear' anything. "Did you get that?"

"No, nothing," I frowned. I pulled my arms away from him.

"But still, am I reading your mind? Or are you sending me thoughts?" He asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sending you thoughts. I was thinking random things, but not _at_ you and nothing happened. This is insane!" Wow, maybe I could develop them and be like Angel!

Fang dissapeared. "As insane as this?" His voice boomed through the room, but he wasn't there. OH! I forgot that he could be invisible.

"Jeez, I forgot about that!" I laughed, reaching my arms out slowly, feeling my hands brush against his chest. "Can you make me invisible?"

"I don't know..." I felt his hand grab mine. I looked down, and my body was gone, even the stupid dress-thing I was wearing! "You're invisible!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe this! Have you tried to make other things invisible?" I could still _feel_ my body, my hand in his, but I couldn't _see_ it.

"Yeah, but not another person. Max, do you know how much handy this could come in?" Fang turned us back so we were visible. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, and smirked. "Like when we're making out and we hear your mom coming?"

"You pervert!" I wacked his arm.

"But no, in all seriousness, this is awesome."

I smiled, because this _was _amazing. "Why do you think I can send thoughts all of a sudden?"

"No clue, maybe we should as _your _Dr. Amazing." Fang winked at me.

"We should. Later. Now I'm really tired," Sending thoughts must have wiped me out even more. I leaned back and felt my self instantly drifting to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25 Tell Me Everything

**A/N: You got lucky, readers. I have a snow day today, so that means I can write a chapter! On Day six!**

_**IMPORTANT:**_

**The idea for Max's new power was **_**Kimmylovesyou707**_**. Sorry Kimmy, I totally forgot to credit you in the last chapter :(. **

**Also, I've been asked multiple questions about why the appendix, how'd you think of that, etc, so I'm going to give you some answers now, and a few in the chapter.**

**1. How'd you think of getting her appendix out? That was so random!**

**A: Haha, sometimes I get these awful pains when I'm **_**not**_** on my period, and I legit don't feel anything but that stabby-ness in my lower right abdomen. Appendix scares, but everyone convinces me that it's not. So that's where the idea budded off from.**

**2. Will Fang get a new power?**

**A: Yes! You'll see, soon.**

**3. Why did Max's appendix come out in the first place?**

**A: Well, I think our pal Jeb will have some explaining to do. And maybe Mr. Dr. Amazing? Haha, picture him as a total hottie!**

**On to the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 25.) Tell Me Everything -Max POV

"Jeb!" I yelled into the phone. "Why did my appendix just randomely decide it doesn't like me anymore?"

"Max, settle down," He said, I clicked him on speaker so Fang could hear this wonderful explanation. "It's okay that your appendix was removed. None of the flock has them in. The appendix's were taken out when the flock was younger, so that it wouldn't interfere later on."

"So why did I have mine?" Ugh, Jeb, give me the facts!

"Well, we actually decided to keep yours in as a variable, to see if it would affect you at all. It seems like nothing major happened, did it?" Oh, little did he know...

"Well, Jeb. I have news. I can _send_ thoughts to Fang. And he can read them, but he can't send them back!" I'm still getting over this myself. I mean, can you believe it?

There was a silence before Jeb spoke. "Are you telling the truth? This is incredible."

"Yes, I'm telling the truth." I rolled my eyes at Fang and he smiled back.

"Okay. I don't know how your power is connected to losing your appendix. Perhaps you _did_ react with the drugs and that's why you can send thoughts. Maybe a drug triggered your power. I just don't see how the appendix could affect the power."

"So is this permanent? Or just while I'm on these meds?" I asked. Fang leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and face in his hands as he listened to our conversation.

"I'm thinking it's permanent, Max. I want you to try to send thoughts to your Mom when she comes to the hospital. It might strain you too much to send them from far distances right now, since you're still discovering how to use the power."

"Wow. Okay," Dr. Le Blanc walked in, pushing a small cart with food on it. He smiled at me, with those perfect white teeth. "Look, I gotta go. I'll call you either later or tomorrow."

"Okay, take care, Max. Bye," Jeb said, and I heard the phone click. I put it back in the Jack and Fang stood up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Fang abruptly stood up.

_Sit down!_ I hissed in his mind. _I want you to hear what he has to say_.

"Nevermind," he grumbled, sitting back down.

"How was your nap, Max?" Dr. Le Blanc sat in a chair on my bad side. He pulled the cart of food towards me. Oh yum, mac and cheese!

"Great. I'm starving, though," I said, as he handed me a big bowl of mac and cheese.

"How are you feeling?" I glanced over at Fang who was fuming.

_Calm down, Fang. I love _you. "I'm feeling good." _Should I tell him about the power? _Fang barely nodded his head 'yes', but it was enough for me to notice. "Doctor, you know how we have...powers?"

"Of course," He said, leaning forward like Fang had before. I took a bite and planned out how I was going to tell him about my new found power.

"Well...I just got a new one."

"Did you?" He said, looking at me like he was exmining me. "What is it?"

"I can send thoughts to Fang. I haven't tried it on other people," I said, as i finished off my delicious, cheesy pasta.

"Try me," he leaned closer to me and looked into my eyes with those turquoise blue ones, a slight smile on his face.

"O-okay," I stuttered. Fang sighed in annoyance. _I want my mom's chocolate chip cookies when I get home._

"You want you're mom's cookies when you get home," He repeated. "Is that right?"

I nodded. "So I guess it works on anyone."

Dr. Le Blanc stood up, grabbed my clip board, and sat back down. "How do you send them?" A curious look spread across his face. Ah, so cute.

"I think something, and then I think it _at_ the person. I can't describe it well." I reached over and grabbed my glass of water, and drank.

"Okay. I want you to try to send a thought to me and Fang at the same time," He said, putting his pencil down.

"Alright." I concentrated my mind at them_. Fang would never wear a pink t-shirt_.

"Fang/I would never wear a pink t-shirt," Fang and Dr. Le Blanc said at the same time.

"Wow, so that works. This is _awesome," _I laughed. Fang smiled at me, for once. I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"_You're_ awesome," he whispered in my ear before we pulled away.

"Want to walk a little more, Max?" The doctor asked, sitting me up.

"Sure," I said, standing up slowly on my own this time.

"Fang, why don't you come. We should talk about your power, Max." Fang stood up and walked behind me. He took my hand as the doctor lead us out of the room. "Max, when you destroyed Itex, a few of us doctors recieved you and you're flock's files. Basically everything they did to you, your reactions, exetra."

We were walking down the hall, and I noticed a door at the end that said "Roof Top Garden."

"I know everything about you. Well, about your _medical_ self, not your personal self, if you know what I mean. Haha, like I didn't know you liked cookies." He pushed open the garden door and we were in a beautiful garden with tons and tons of bright colored flowers and green plants.

"Who exactly sent the information to you?" I inquired, squeezing Fang's hand a bit.

"Well, Jeb did. We're acquaintance."

"JEB?" I yelled. JEB? _JEB? _

"Jeb?" Fang echoed.

"Yeah. But listen, it was never a planned thing that you would lose your appendix. And it's a huge coincidence that you were in Florida where I work. We had no clue that you'd even ever come to Florida, _or_ lose your appendix. I don't want you to think we planned it."

I sat on that stupid bench in silence for a while. I didn't know what to say...

"Are you trying to say that we're still being studied?" Fang asked.

"Yes and no. We are absolutely _not ever_ putting you back into the conditions you were in when you were younger, when you escaped, all that. However, we're interested to know what happens to you," Dr. Amazing said, his voice soft. "You're not experiments anymore. We'll keep track of your medical records like we do any other average person, but we love learning about you."

"Why aren't you going to study us like all those other white coats did?" What? I had to ask!

"Why not? I'm not evil," He chuckled. "I'd never want to be studied like that. I would never hurt someone like that."

"Isn't that nice of you," I remarked sarcastically.

The doctor sighed. "Really, I promise you won't get studied like that every again."

_"Studied like that,"_ I said, "Still implies that you're going to study us."

"Like I said, only keeping track of medical things and things like powers, but not running experiments on you."

"We've had our fare share of expermients," Fang said.

"Exactly. You don't need anymore. I'm going to leave you two alone, okay? Just come back to your room when you're ready," Dr. Le Blanc said, as he left the garden.

"I cant believe Jeb!" I leaned forward and burried my face in my hands.

Fang rubbed my back between my wings. "I can't either, baby."

I smiled into my hands. _Baby_. But the happiness ended quickly. "He's a real jerk, you know that?"

"He's a bastard." Oh, leave it to Fang. "He could have told us."

"We've seen him almost every day for the past two years, and he didn't think it would be a good idea to tell us he gave our information to some other doctors? Or that he was studying us, but not as experiments? My _mom_ didn't tell us?"

"Your mom might not even know."

"True," I sighed as I leaned against Fang's sculpted chest. "I'm so done with doctors and scientists, you know that?"

"I know," he said, wrapping an arm around me, carefully avoiding my bandages. "I don't think they'll ever completely leave us alone, but I think we can deal."

"I think we'll have to," I muttered. Fang kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tight. The sun was starting to go down, and other hospital buildings were casting shadows on the garden. It was getting darker.

"Max?" I turned around, and Ella, Iggy, and my mom were stepping onto the patio of the garden.

"Hey, Els," I said as she rushed towards me. I gently moved Fangs arm and sat up. She hugged me so tight, then sat next to me.

"O-m-g, are you okay? I can't believe you got your appendix out! Did it hurt? Sorry we didn't come earlier, but Mom was here and I don't have my lisence, and Iggy's blind so that just was a disaster waiting to happen-"

"Ella, calm down, I'm okay. Yeah, it hurt before but it's not too bad now," Actually, it was starting to hurt a little again.

"Aw, Max," Iggy gave me a warm, brotherly hug. "I'm glad your okay. You scared us."

"I'm okay," I said again. My mom gave me a hug, as Iggy squeezed on the bench next to Ella.

"Dr. Le Blanc wants to talk to me, guys, so I'll be inside," My mom said, pulling out of our hug.

"I think _we_ need to talk later, Mom, with Jeb..." Iggy and Ella gave me weird looks.

"...Okay, sure," She said, as she headed back for the door leading inside.

"I can't wait to get out of this place," I announced as I leaned back into Fang again, who welcomed me with strong arms.

"How long

"Over night, I think," I answered, groaning. Over night at this weird-o hospital with hot doctors and a jealous boyfriend. Yay.

"That sucks," he said. "I mean, your vacation is ruined."

Geez, thanks for stating the obvious, Iggy. "No, not too badly. I'll be outta here tomorrow and we'll just carry on and do whatever." Fasle hope is a beautiful thing.

"I wanna go to a beach, like, really bad. Will you guys _pleeeeaaaase_ come?" Ella whined, squeezing my hands and making a puppy dog face.

"Well, I'll come but I don't think I'll be able to swim or anything..."

"It doesn't matter, I just want you to come!" She basically yanked me away from Fang and hugged me. "I love you so much...I freaked out this morning when Mom woke me up told me you were going to the Er."

"Love you too, Els. I'm fine, don't worry about-"

"Where's Fang?" Ella inturrupted me and pulled back. I turned around. Fang wasn't there, oh, he was invisible.

"I'm here, sorry, just practicing," Fang said. He turned visible again and chuckled.

"I forgot you could do that!" Ella exclaimed.

"Do _what_?" Iggy asked, clueless. Poor Iggy.

"Turn invisible," Fang answered, pulling me back away from Ella and practically on his lap.

"Oh, right. Okay, I'm going inside. I can't stand the freaking humidity here!" Iggy said, standing up. "Any one coming?"

"Yeah," I said, sick of the humidity myself. Fang helped my stand up, and he and Ella came inside too. "Fang, come with me to get something to drink. You know where my room is, right guys?"

"Yeah," Iggy and Ella said at the same time. The continued walking down the hall, and I saw Iggy take Ella's hand.

Fang and I went into a tiny kitchenette, with a toaster, microwave, fridge, sink, and ice machine. He opened the fridge, bent over, and stuck his head inside. "O-J, ginger ale, cranberry juice, or milk?"

"Cranberry juice," I answered. He poured me a glass of juice, and I leaned against the counter, drinking it. I could feel Fang watching me, so I looked up and our eyes met. His lips turned into that half smile that made me want to check into this hospital for heart flutters.

I put the cup down and smiled back at him, crossing my arms over my chest like he had his. "What?" I said, my voice soft and playful. He shook his head and still smiled at me. "Fang!"

(**A/N: I'm sorry...I have to bring this up! Classic moment!)**

"I love you thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis muuuuuuuuuuuch!" Fang opened his arms wide and smirked.

"Fang," I warned, even though I let him enclose me in an embrace. "You're a jerk, you know that?" _Ha_, Fang was the complete opposite of a jerk!

"Oh yeah, I know," He chuckled, squeezing his muscular arms tight around me.

"Max?" Oh, as usual, we were inturrupted. Nope, no peace and quiet for Max and Fang. "Would you mind if we chatted?" Dr. Le Blanc. Grr.

"Sure," I sighed, leaving Fang's arms empty. The doctor lead me back to my room and motioned for me to lie down on my bed. I obliged.

"I'm sorry, guys, but would you mind giving us a few minutes?" He asked Ella, Iggy, and Fang. They all grumbled okays and left the room. "So, Max. Any update on the power?"

"Nope." My mom reached over and held my hand. "Traitor," I whispered.

"What?" She said, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. Well..." Okay, time to confront her. "Mom, why didn't you tell me that other doctors had my medical record? You could've told me!" I sat up and pulled my hand away from hers.

"Oh, Max. Jeb and I-"

"_Jeb and I?_ I don't want to hear about Jeb and your fling with him," Owch, that must've stung her. "I want to know why _my mom_ didn't tell me!"

"Max..." She reached for my hand again, and I let her hold it, but didn't squeeze back. "I didn't think you'd need to know. It wouldn't affect your daily life, and I didn't want you to be upset," she said, pure sinserity in her eyes.

"Yeah, well," Ugh, no come back, Max? Come on...think of something.

"I'm sorry, baby," She kissed my forehead and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Just...promise me, _promise_ you'll tell me everything, okay?"

"Of course. I promise. I'm sorry," she gave me a quick hug and pulled away.

"I'm sorry to inturrupt..." Yeah, and I like cats. What, I'm avian, remember? "But Max, I think the anesthesia triggered your power. You've always had...the gene or trait for it, but the drug caused it to be prominent. Remember when you had that 'voice'?"

"Yup." Of course.

"That was the beginning of it, I think. You were able to communicate with it without actually speaking aloud." Hm. Logical.

"That makes sense," I said, subconciously combing my fingers through my hair. I can't wait to take a shower...

"So, complete change of subject, but I think we'll let you out around noon tomorrow. You seem to be doing great. No sign of infection, blah blah blah, and since you heal quick, we'll let you out."

"Sweet!" I pumped my fist up into the air.

My mom and Dr. Le Blanc laughed. "Okay. I have some specific instructions for you, though. Dr. Martinez, I need you to sanitize Max's stitches. You know how to do that," My mom smiled and nodded. "Max- tomorrow- absolutely _no_ physical activity. Flying, running, swimming, whatever. You can walk a little, but that's it."

I groaned. NO flying? My wings were dying to be free!

"After that, you can do a little bit of moving, but ease yourself into it. Dr. Martinez, make sure she doesn't over do it. We'll have you come back in three days to check on these stitches and hopefully get them out for you."

"Okay, great." I glanced at his Carribean blue eyes and melted for a second, before stopping myself.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Martinez, but visiting hours are over for the day," he said, and my mom stood up. "You can come tomorrow at eight. I'll let you guys say your goodnights. Max, I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"Okay," Mom said, leaning over and giving me a big hug. "Sleep well, sweety. Just try to relax. And I'm sorry, from now on, I'll tell you everything regarding you and the flock."

"Thanks, Mom. Goodnight," I squeezed her tight as I accepted her apology. "I love you," I added. Aww.

"I'll go round up the others and have them come say 'bye," She grabbed her purse and waved as she walked out my hospital door.

Iggy, Ella, and Fang came in a few moments later. "Night, Max!" Ella squeezed my so hard I was afraid my eyes would pop right out of my head. "Sleep tight, we'll be back tomorrow."

She finally let go! Iggy wrapped his lanky arms around me in a hug that made me grin. "'Bye, Max. See you in the morning." He kissed my cheek and I laughed, which made him smile.

"Come on," Ella pulled him out of the room by his sleeve, giggling and whispering something like, "Let them alone for a minute!" Or something along those lines.

Fang stood at my bedside, with his big hands in the front pockets of his jeans, thumbs sticking out. He look flustered. Finally, he looked into my eyes. "I wish I could stay with you. I really don't like leaving you alone here."

"I'm okay, Fang," I forced a smile that probably wasn't too convincing. Of course I wanted Fang to stay with me. I'll be alone all night! Stupid visiting hours.

"No, Max, your not. You just had surgery!" He sighed, and sat on the edge of my bed as I scooted over to make some room for him. "Call me if you need anything, okay? Ugh, I can't leave you here. What if I just sneak you out?"

"Really, I'm fine. You need some sleep," I let my fingers slide through his silky, black hair and cup his face. "You've been up since four. It's been a long day." I rested my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"It's been along day for _you_. I guess I don't have a choice. I'll be back tomorrow, though," He reassured me, then planted a quick kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Max," he said, bringing his lips down to mine. We kissed for a while, both of us completely forgetting that my mom, Iggy, and Ella were waiting for Fang out in the hall.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat. We reluctantly broke apart from eachother, and I saw my nurse Kelly standing there sheepishly. "Sorry!" She said, her voice high pitched.

I chuckled. _Obviously_ we were going to get inturrupted by someone, but at least it wasn't my mom! "It's okay," I said to her. "Night, Fang. I love you."

"Goodnight. Get some rest," and with that he left the room with the others, leaving me in the plain white room with Kelly.

"Okay, I'm going to have you change out of that johnny and put on your regular cloths." She handed me my cotton pajama shorts and t-shirt that I was wearing when I came to the ER. "Here, let me help you stand up."

She held my hands as I stood up and lead me into the bathroom that was attatched to my room. "Here's a tooth brush," She pointed to a new tooth brush on the sink counter. "Take your time. Change, and get ready for bed if you want." She smiled and closed the door as she walked out of the bathroom.

First, I used the facilities, so to speak. I then pulled on my shorts, and pulled the johnny off over my head. I looked down and saw a big patch of white gauz and bandages over where my appendix used to be.

I pulled on the t-shirt, but I was feeling really weak and tired. Weak? Maximum Ride, weak? Ugh. I brushed my teeth, washed my hands, and headed out the door, and into my room.

"Okay, hon, I'm gonna have you lie down so I can change your bandages," She said, sitting on a rolly-chair with a bag filled of gauz tape in her lap. "So, Fang is your boyfriend?" She asked, a childish grin on her face. Ha, she was actring like she was a teenager.

I lied down and she pushed up my shirt a bit, revealing the gauz. "Yeah, he's awesome," I answered, feeling my cheeks heat up. She slowly peeled off some of the gauz, which was equally as painful as peeling a bandaid off your skin. Owch!

"That's so cute! My boyfriend, when I was your age, was," She said, "...a douche," she whispered, then giggled. "I don't even know why I stuck around so long."

"Fang's an awesome person," I laughed. "He treats my like a princess. He's so protective," I rolled my eyes.

"How so?" She pulled back all the bandages, revealing my scar. There were about seven stitches over a bright red scar. I've seen worse.

"Um, like apparently some guys were talking about me poorly so he punched one of them and got in a fight. And, for example he wouldn't let me walk to the car this morning, or from the car to the ER. And he didn't want to leave me here over night. You know...we've had bad experiences with doctors." Ugh, that was a long explanation, but it felt good to let that out.

"Sounds like he _really_ loves you. Sorry, this might sting a little," she said, seiping a cotton ball with some liquid on it over my scar. I sucked in a deep breath as I felt it burning my skin. "Sorry, sweetie. It looks good, though. It seems to me that you got yourself a great B-F," she said, smiling.

"Yup, I do. And we've known each other all our lives, so we already trust and know each other, so it's not like weird at all." She pressed some gauz against my wound, and added a few more layers.

"Think you'll marry him?" She asked, replacing the new gauz with the old gauz in the bag.

"I'm only sixteen!" I exclaimed. Wow, silly lady.

"Oh, right...I forgot! But, I mean, sometimes people just know, you know?" She tossed the bag in a trashcan. She rolled back over and pulled a bottle of pills out of her pocket.

"I think we will get married. I know we're still so young, and blah blah blah, but I really can't picture myself with anyone but him," I said, as images of me with other people holding me in their arms flashed through my mind. I think I shivered. "I wouldn't be happy."

"I know what you mean, hon." She handed me four pills and a glass of water. "What's your mom think?"

"I don't really know. I mean, the other day, she gave me and my sister Ella _the talk_. I guess I don't blame her. Fang and I live in the same house, and now Iggy and Ella are crushing on each other, and we all live in the same house!" I chuckled inside, because my poor mom had to deal with all that. It must be _so_ awkward for her.

"Oh, _that's_ uncomfortable. Well, have you done _it_?" She asked, giggling like she was before. I noticed a ring on her left hand. She was married.

"No! And I don't want to!" I felt my entire body flush. Why was I telling this nurse all this stuff?

"That's good. A lot of girls your age give in real easy. Does _he_ want to?"

"He said it's whatever I want."

"Aw, that's _so_ sweet. A lot of _guys_ your age pressure their girl friends into it."

"He'd never do that," I said, as I popped two pills into my mouth and gulped them down with a glass of water, then did the same with the remaining pills in my hand.

"Good. Well, sweetie, sorry to leave you, but I gotta make the rounds," She grinned. "The doctor should be in shortly, but any how, here's a remote for that TV," She pointed to a TV hanging from the ceiling.. Wow, I didn't even see that before. "Just relax. Oh, hi doctor," Dr. Le Blanc walked into my room, with a smile on his face.

"How's my girl doing?" He asked her, sitting on that stupid rolly-chair. My girl? Never.

"She's great. Stitches look good, no sign of infection, everything's perfect. She's moving fast," She reported, glancing at me and back at him.

"Fabulous. Thanks, Kelly," He said as she left the room with a wave. "Okay, Max. Looks like you're doing great and you'll be outta here tomorrow. Are you all set for the night? Need anything at all?"

_I need Fang_, I thought. "I think I'm okay. I'm kind of hungry, but I'm really tired so I'm just going to sleep," I said, pulling the blankets over my body.

"Great. I'm not going to be here tonight, and neither will Kelly, but there are some other great doctors that will check on you while you sleep. If you need anything, press this button," He pointed to a green button on the phone. "That'll call the nurse's station and they'll take care of you, okay?"

"Yup, thanks, doc," I said, turning on my TV.

"Night, Max. Sleep well. I'll be back at six tomorrow," He said, finally leaving me alone in my room. The TV was on the news station, but I was too lazy to change it as I drifted to sleep, imagining Fang's arms around me.


	26. Chapter 26 Tickling!

**A/N: My poor, old, 9 year old computer got a virus. Sorry guys! I might post a shortie chapter within the next half hour, or later tonight...we'll see. Enjoy!**

Chapter 26.) Tickling! -Max POV

"I'm home!" I squealed as Fang carried me through the front door of the vacation house. "No more doctors, no more nurses, no more gross food! I'm home!"

"Max!" Ella ran towards me and Fang put me down just in time for Ella's bear hug. "I'm so glad you're home, I don't like when people are in hospitals. It scares me."

"I know El, I hate 'em too," I squeezed her tight and let her go. Someone swooped me up from behind, but I knew it wasn't Fang. "Iggy!"

Ha, I guess guys just have a thing for picking me up?

"Max, your Mom and I have a surprise for you," Iggy pranced towards the kitchen with me in his arms. My mom followed behind us. "Ready?" He asked, right before we walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," I answered, anticipating what would be in the kitchen. FOOD! Duh, Max! A huge spread of different meals was on the table, including pasta, chicken, beef, and other side dishes. "Yum," I practically yelled through the house. I jumped out of Iggy's arms carefully, and planted myself in a seat at the table.

"Dig in!" My mom replied as everyone else started sitting at the table. I scooped myself nice big helpings of chicken Parmesan, spaghetti... tacos... THE WHOLE NINE YARDS, OKAY?

And then I got seconds...and thirds...

When we were all done eating, and groaning about how full we were, my mom pulled cookies out of the oven, ice cream from the freezer, and a cake from the fridge. "OHMYGOD," I exclaimed, sounding like Nudge. "You guys made all this food _and_ these treats?" I threw my arms around Iggy, and then around my mom.

"Just for you, Maxy," My mom grinned.

"Why?" I asked, glancing over at my dark, tall, handsome Fang.

"Because we missed you," Mom and Ig said at once. I giggled.

After our food fiasco, and my cookie attack, I was awfully full and tired. Everyone else apparently was too, because they all went to their respective rooms, except Fang and I. Fang sat on the couch and I joined him a few minutes later, after taking a few sips of water.

I rested my head in Fang's lap as the TV hummed in front of us. I didn't really watch the show playing, but absent mindedly stared at the screen. "I'm glad you're home, beautiful," He said to me, playing with locks of my long hair. "I couldn't stand leaving you there last night..."

"I was lonely," I answered, stretching my arms out in front of me. "I'm _so _tired."

"Take a nap?" Fang suggested.

I slowly pushed myself up to a standing position. "You coming?" I asked, putting out my hand.

Fang took it and grinned. "Hell yeah!" He said as we headed for the stairs.

"Okay, but I actually plan on _sleeping_, Fang," I giggled as I pushed open the door to my room. Fang had a smirk on his face as I collapsed on the bed with his hand behind my head. "Fang!" I hissed as he fell next to me, cradling my face with both hands and kissing me.

I felt his lips smile against mine as he pulled me closer to his warm, strong body. His hands ran through my hair, which sent chills down my spine and all the way back up. His lips left my mouth and left a trail of light kisses along my jaw line.

"Max..." He muttered, his deep voice sending another set of shivers through my body. His lips found their way back up to mine as our noses lightly bumped together.

_Stop it, Fang_, I thought to him, well, since my lips were occupied.

"Why?" he mumbled between kisses.

_Because! I'm tired._ I wriggled out of his arms and moved to the opposite side of the bed, with my back facing him. I heard him sigh, and the bed creaked as he scooched towards me.

"Aw," Fang whined. His muscular arm snaked around my waist after he reached over me and pulled down my window shade. My back was against his front, and we fit together like a puzzle. His knees fit behind mine, and my head was resting just under his chin.

His fingers pushed the hem of my shirt up a bit and his fingers traced over my stitches. "Does it hurt?" He asked, as his fingers gently ran across the stitches.

"A little," I replied quietly, "But not too much."

He tugged my shirt back down and held me tighter. "I'm sorry," he said, holding me close to him.

"It's not your fault, Fang," I countered, resting my hand over his on the bed.

"But you're hurt, and it's my job to protect you," He growled in my ear, sending yet another shiver throughout my body.

"Oh?" His job?

"You're my girl friend, my best friend, my everything. I promise I will never let anything or anyone hurt you," He wrapped a dark wing around the two of us. I cuddled up closer to him. "Or else I'll kill them."

### Later That Day ###

I woke up to the sound of rain tapping against the window sill. It was dark in my room; the shade was still pulled down, plus the sky was most likely overcast if it was raining. I turned slowly in Fang's arms to face him. His eyes opened slowly and focused on mine. He pulled his wing in and sat up.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said, stretching his arms above his head, then lying down next to me again.

"Hey," I crawled towards the window by my bed and opened the shade. Just as I did so, I saw lightning. "Oh no..."

"It's alright, Max," Fang said, taking my hand in his and holding it tight. "I'll be back in a sec," He stood up and slipped out of my room. Lightning flashed, and a few seconds later thunder boomed loudly.

I'm not afraid of most things. Not of spiders, not of dying, none of that. But I _am_ afraid of finding an expiration date on my neck. And storms.

I yanked the shade back down and slid under my blanket, pulling it up all the way to my chin. I wasn't cold, the house was at a comfortable temperature, but I somehow felt safer tucked into that blanket. I closed my eyes, trying to hide myself from the lightning, and tried to focus on the rain rather than the thunder.

I heard the phone ring, but then it stopped. Fang must have picked it up. A few minutes later, he came into my room with a cookie. He climbed in under my blankets next to me and handed me the cookie. I smiled and scarfed it down quickly.

"Your mum just called, Max. She, Ella, and Iggy went out to pick something up for her work, but she's afraid to drive in the storm. She'll be home as soon as this storm starts to wind down a bit," He kissed my forehead and held my hand again.

"Okay," I whispered. I laid my head on his chest, and his hand rested on my back. Fang had rough, calloused hands. They're much bigger and stronger than mine. I always feel so safe when our fingers are laced together, or when his hands are on me. His hands could be so gentle, like when he's holding me, or so rough during a battle. I _love _Fang's hands.

I stared down at my tiny hand in his. I straightened out my fingers and he did the same. The tips of my fingers just barely passed the creases of his second knuckles. Fang chuckled and I smiled up at him. He intertwined our fingers back together, then carefully brought my hand up to his lips. He kissed it lightly, then brought our hands back down to his chest where they rested.

I was starting to relax listening to the rain, when the thunder violently crashed and made me jolt. I know I said I would never admit to fear again a few days ago...but I'm afraid!

_I'm scared..._ I thought to Fang. He moved so that he was sitting up. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me up so I was straddling his lap. I threw my arms around his shoulders, and burried my face in his warm neck. Fang held me close to him, while rubbing small, comforting circles on my back.

"It's okay, we're fine," He said in my ear. I felt his neck vibrating as he spoke. "Are you alright, baby?"

I nodded in response. "Hide me..." I snuggled up closer to him and felt his wings encase us again. Fang chuckled. "What?" I asked him, pulling away from him a little to see his face.

Fang smiled down at me. "What?" I questioned, again, playfully pushing his shoulders back a little.

He shook his head and smirked. "I love thunder storms," He replied, kissing my forehead.

"Why!" I asked. How could he love something I hated so much?

"Because I get to hold you," he muttered quietly in my ear, then pulled me back against him.

"Aw, Fang," I played with his hair and smiled against his neck. "You try to act all tough, but you're the sweetest guy I know!" It was true! I giggled and kissed his neck.

"Hey, I _am_ tough. I've killed so many things in my life!" He defended, making me smile even more.

"So have I!" I ran my finger nail gently around the collor of his shirt, fingering his tan skin.

"I know you have, it makes me even more attracted to you," He grinned. "Stop, that tickles!" He shrugged his shoulders and I burst out laughing.

"Mr. Tough Guy is _ticklish_? Mr. Rock has _a tickly_ spot?" I couldn't stop laughing. I knew Fang was blushing because his skin got a lot warmer.

Fang quickly flipped us over so I was on my back, and pinned my arms down with one of his hands above my head before I could react. I screamed, still laughing, as he straddled my legs. FYI, if this was anyone else but Fang I would've escaped and beat them up by now. But you know that.

"Well, what about you, Mrs. Tough Girl? Are _you _ticklish?" His free hand brushed over my stomach, and along my ribs, causing me to scream again.

"No!" I yelled, but I knew I was done for. My laughs _completely _gave me away. "Fang!" He trailed his fingers up and down my side, then attacked the underside of my arms and my arm pits. I was laughing hysterically, writhing underneath him. "Stop it!"

Of course he didn't stop! I was laughing so hard I could hardly breath. Through this tickle fight, I noticed how careful Fang was to avoid my stitches. Fang finally stopped, allowing me to catch my breath, but I couldn't stop giggling. I watched as Fang slowly reached across my bed to take hold of something...something...a feather. A freaking black feather that fell from his wing.

"Oh my god...Fang...don't you dare..." I warned as my laughs stop. He was going to tickle me with that feather! "Fang, no, please, I'll do anything," I pleaded as he slowly brought the feather down to my stomach, where my shirt had ridden up, quite a bit.

"I still can't tell if you're ticklish, Max," Fang said, teasingly. He brushed the feather lightly along my stomach, and I jerked.

"I am! Please, let me go!" A huge smile was on my face as I begged. "Please, Fang, I surrender! I'm ticklish!"

"It doesn't matter if you surrender, you're my captive now!" A menacing smile spread on his face, as he had my arms and legs pinned down. Then he started really attacking me with that feather. At this point, Fang had complete control of me.

I screamed again, laughing at the same time. "Fang! Fang! Dr. Le Blanc said no physical activity! Let me go!" I writhed underneath him, laughing so much I can't even explain it.

"This isn't physical activity, this is you laughing! There's no way out of this, Max!" Fang tickled the feather under my chin, across my chest, and on the inside of my wrists. He was driving me crazy!

"_Please_! Fang!" Just as I screamed again, a light in the hallway flickered. All the lights were off in my room from our nap, so it was pretty dark in my room, except for that light. "Fang," I whispered as the hallway light completely went out.

I had completely forgotten about that storm until the light went out. Fang fumbled around in his shorts pocket, pulled out a lighter, and eyed me as he released my hands. I could have tickled him if I wanted to, but I was still trying to recover from my laugh attack.

Still straddling my legs, Fang reached over and lit the candle that was on my bedside from the last storm with the lighter. Fang put his lighter on the table and faced me with dark shadows across his face from the dim light. A smile spread on his face.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet," He said evily, then tickle-attacked me relentlesly. Except this time I had my hands free! I tickled him back, making him laugh almost as hard as I was. Still, he was a better tickler than me.

I somehow managed to flip us over so I was on top, but Fang didn't give up on the tickling. I was laughing so hard I just lost control and slowly fell off the bed. I needed to escape before Fang attacked me again!

I somewhat regained my composure and bolted out of my room into the dark hall. I found Fang's room and ran in. I knew Fang was chasing after me and was right behind me; I could hear him laughing. I quickly opened his closet door and jumped in. I sat on the dark floor and held the door knob as tight as I could.

"Max," he shook the door handle, still chuckling. "Let me in!"

I tried to catch my breath from all the laughing. "No!" I squealed, breathing hard.

"Come on, I won't tickle you," I heard him lean against the wall next to the door.

"Liar," I said, holding on to the door knob, gasping for air. "Liar," I repeated.

"I won't, I promise," He said, trying to open the door again.

After I somehow caught my breath, I opened the door a crack and scooted back into a corner of the closet. There were only a few things hanging up; a few of Fang's dress shirts. The rest of his clothes were in the bureau.

The door creaked open even more, and Fang crawled in on his hands and knees towards me with an amused look on his face. I pressed myself as far back into the corner as I could. Fang shut the closet door behind him. Thunder crackled outside the house.

"F-fang," I stuttered, slumping down a bit and hugging my knees to my chest.

"Mm hm?" He answered, finding my arms and peeling them away from my legs.

"It's still storming," I whispered, crossing my legs at the ankle protectively.

"I know," He replied, as I felt his hands take hold of my arms and pull me towards him. My breath hitched. He pulled me out of my little corner and sat me next to him in the closet. "We'll hide in here until it's over." He chuckled.

I smiled, not that he could see. "Okay."

If I was with any other guy besides Fang, (or Iggy or Gazzy-they're my brothers!) I'd be freaking out. In a teeny-tiny, pitch-black closet with a guy. You know how all us bird-kids are a little claustrophobic. But I knew I was safe in there with Fang, and certaintly didn't want to go face that storm.

The violent thunder was relentless. Occasionally, we'd see a flash of lightning from the thin crack at the bottom of the door, but not too much. Suddenly, the wind picked up and howled outside the house.

I groaned, and felt my heart pump blood a little faster. I really _really_ don't like storms! They so loud and flashy and scary...I don't know. I just get a bad feeling from them, you know?

Fang kissed the top of my head as I leaned against his shoulder. "It's alright," He murmured, "we're safe." He started humming, a song that I recognized but couldn't put a name to. "I wish I brought my guitar with me this vacation," He said, then continued humming.

What? Fang works at a music store; you don't think he'd be a musician?

"_Did you expect to kiss me one time?"_ He sang, taking my face gently in his hands and pecking me on the lips. "_While looking at me with the same eyes ever again?"_

Haha, so true. That's pretty much what I thought when Fang was hurt that day on the beach a few years ago, when I kissed him. It was a spur-of-the-moment kinda thing, and I didn't think about it.

"_So come on and face it, so come on and face it, it's time that we say it... You can cross the line whenever you want to, I'm calling it love soon."_ I chuckled as he sang. _"Close your mind and take some time if you have to, I'm calling it love soon."_

Yeah...I took two _years_ to figure out that I loved Fang.

"_It's not about you now, it's what we are,"_ I heard the smile in his voice as he finished the chorus of the song.

"I love when you sing to me," I told him, attempting to stretch out my legs.

"Yeah?" He asked, playing with my hair in the darkness of the closet.

"Yeah. You're voice...it's so..."

"Sexy, attractive, intruiging?" He offered playfully. I slapped his arm.

"I was thinking raspy, but yeah, all those things too," I blushed. "And you always pick the perfect songs."

"I know," he chortled. "I'm a perfect distracter, too. The storm's almost over," he comented. I listened; no thunder!

"Yes!" I cheered as I crawled out of his arms and managed to stand up. I opened the door and stepped out of the cramped closet. Fang followed me out and stretched out his arms and wings. "Love you," I said to him. I stood close to him and stretched my arms out as far as I could. My fingers barely reached the bottom of his palm.

"Love you more," He relaxed his arms and took my hands. He kissed me.

"No you don't," I teased, pulling away from him and walking out of the room.

"Yes I do!" He called as I flew (no, not literally) down the stairs.

Before I pushed open the front door, I yelled, "No you _don't_," Back up the stairs. I stepped outside onto the covered front porch and watched the rain hit the driveway.

"Yes I do," Fang breathed in my ear, making me jump! I didn't hear him come down the stairs behind me. He was standing behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, then rested his chin on the top of my head.

"How do you know you love me more than I love you?" I rested my hands on the railing.

"Because I love you more than I love myself," he said. "I love you more than anyone else, honest. Max, I will never stop loving you. Ever," he kissed my neck and then gently turned my face to kiss my lips.

A car horn beeped and inturrupted the pitter-patter of the rain. We pulled away from eachother and saw my mom's car pulling up. Ella rolled down the window and was making cat calls at us. Fang laughed and whispered, "Forever," in my ear.


	27. Chapter 27 Blog Comments

**A/N: UGH! Strep throat (sp?) SUCKS! This is a filler chapter, not sure when I'll have time to write more for this story. I'll be posting a drabble to my Maximum Ride drabbles, and a chapter to my new story called My One and Only.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 27.) Blog Comments -Max POV

"I'm so glad that storm is over," I said, walking into the kitchen behind my mom. "I hate storms."

"Me too... Hopefully the power will come back on soon. It's been a pretty bad vacation. Power outages, appendix removals...what next?" My mom laughed. "That reminds me, you better take some medicine before it starts hurting you again."

She opened my bottle of pills and handed me four. "Thanks," I swallowed them down with a glass of water. "You don't have to go back to work today, do you?"

"Nope!" Mom grinned. "I shouldn't have to go tomorrow, either. I'm happy." She opened the fridge and pulled out a can of soda. Yeah, Mom is a vet and claims that soda destroys you, but she loves it! "Hey, how were those cookies the other night?"

"_DELICIOUS!_" I yelled, pushing myself up and sitting on the counter. "So good. Those are the best cookies I've ever eaten, Mom."

"Glad you liked them," She took a sip of her drink and leaned on the counter next to me. "Did you nap?"

"Yeah, I was so tired before," Oh shizzle...is she going to ask about me and Fang again? "Of course, I woke up just in time for the storm."

"I'm glad you slept. You should get as much sleep as you can over the next few days. It's gonna stink, but it'll help your recovery alot," Aw, momma, trying to take care of me.

"'Kay," I replied, opening a cabinet, looking for something to snack on.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"A little...but not in a full-out meal way. I want a snack," I grinned, hopping off the counter and looking in other cabinets.

"I'd make cookies...but there's no electricity for the oven," She said, coming behind me and searching the cabinet with me. "Crackers? Pretzels? Cheezits? Eat this stuff up before we go home."

"Please, you're talking to the Food Queen. Of course I'll eat this stuff."

"Anyone could've told you _that_, Dr. M," Iggy said as he strolled into the kitchen. I wacked his arm. "Even you admitted it, Max! I want a snack too..."

"I have to go organize some papers, guys. Don't fight over snacks, okay?" My mom laughed as she left the room and climbed upstairs.

"Let's eat chips," I grabbed a big bag and poured a bunch of chips into a huge bowl.

"Sounds good. There's nothing to do with the power out! It's so boring," Iggy complained, grabbing a handful of chips and motioning for me to go upstairs.

I followed him upstairs and he led us into Fang's room. Fang was sitting on his bed and leaning against the wall, reading something on his laptop. "Hey," He said to us, and kept reading.

What was he reading? ... "What are you looking at? Should I be mad?"

Fang gave me a funny look with a smirk on his face. "Maybe. It's comments from my blog."

"Read them aloud," Iggy set, sitting on the side of the bed. I sat next to Fang and looked at the screen.

"Okay. This one says... 'OMG Fang you are so amazing I love you! Will you plz marry me?' And the next one says... 'FANG YOU ARE SO HOT 333333333333 I WISH YOU WERE MINEEEE. SO JEALOUS OF MAX!'"

Iggy burst out laughing. "Wow..."

"Stupid girls. They don't even know you!" I announced, feeling my face burning.

"'Fang-y, you went to my school for like, 4 days! I didn't even know that you were a bird kid, and now you're famous and forgot about all us! Come back to our school xoxo Jenna.'"

"Fang-y?" I sputtered, laughing as hard as Iggy.

"'FANG IS MINE. BACK OFF,'" Fang read, in a mean voice. "Wait...there's more," Fang scrolled down and continued reading the same comment. "'ALL OF YOU GIRLS THINK FANG IS SO AMAZING AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE REAL HIM.'"

Iggy and I were cackling! "Crazy fan girls," I mumbled between laughs.

"Who wrote that?" Iggy asked.

"Maxwannabe747," He answered. "Key word, _wanna-be_," He kissed me, but pulled away before Iggy could make a comment.

"Hey," Ella walked into Fang's room and sat on the bed next to me. "What's up?"

"We're reading comments from Fang's blog," I answered, still giggling.

"Read some more!" Ella cheered.

"'Fang and Max are so cute together.' And someone replied... 'Don't say that! Now Fang and Max will _never_ break up and he won't be available!' Here's another... 'Fang you're gorgeous please please please please marry me!'"

"Fang, if you had a nickel for every girl that proposed to you, you'd be a billionair," I commented, poking him in the ribs.

"These girls don't stand a chance against you, Max," Ella said, giggling.

"Any comments about me? You can't just leave me hangin, bro," Iggy said, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I did a post with a picture of you and me and everyone freaked. Here are some. 'IGGY YOU'RE SO HOT. EVERYONE TALKS ABOUT FANG BUT YOU'RE SMOKING!'" Fang looked terrified. "Uh, Ella? Maybe you should read these. I feel weird talking about my brother like this..."

Ella and I burst out laughing while Iggy and Fang blushed. Ella took the computer from him.

"'Iggy is my pyro-hero, I love him to death.' 'Shmexy...' 'Now _that_'_s_ a hot wing!'" We all laughed at that one. "'LMAO Iggy i3u2death."

"Let's read Fang's blog..." Ella clicked around and started reading. "Yo, I know it's been a while. Things are good, we've been busy, but we're on vacation and having a fabulous time. I'll keep you posted. Fly on, Fang."

"That was lame," Iggy argued. "Find Fang's Diary," he teased.

"They're all boring. People are obsessed with it," Fang replied bluntly. He took my hand.

"Oh, here's one," Ella started. "Yo, Finally, some peace and quiet. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, (if you're reading this), you know I love you but it's nice to be able to think sometimes. To everyone- I'm going to be getting a haircut. Just warning you in advanced."

I ran my fingers through Fang's silky hair and frowned at him. He gave an apoligetic grin.

"That's pretty much it. I'm going out with Max tonight...I have to go get ready. Gotta look good (Never better than Max, though :] ) She'll be wearing a DRESS. Should be interesting. Fly on, Fang."

"You told the whole world I was going to be in a dress?" I punched him in the shoulder and Ella laughed at me.

"Did you tell them about your new power?" Fang asked, trying to change the subject sneakily.

_Oh yeah, I can send thoughts to people_, I thought at the three of them.

"That's sick!"

"Only if we're sitting near you?" Iggy asked.

"No, go down the hall so I can try it," I said. Iggy and Ella scurried down the hall in different directions.

_Can you hear this? I_- Fang kissed me suddenly and my mind completely blanked. His hands wrapped around me and I pulled him closer towards me.

"Max?" Iggy yelled.

I pushed Fang away. _Sorry...Distraction. Can you here this?_

"Yeah, I hear it!" Ella yelled.

"Me too!" Iggy called.

"I'm going to sit out back, the sun is coming out," Ella said. I heard the back door open and close.

"Me too!" Iggy said again, and we heard him go outside.

Fang attacked me with his lips and I couldn't help but giggle. He slid his body over mine but I (reluctantly) pushed him off.

"Stop it," I hissed. "Mom is home." He groaned and layed on his back with his arms folded behind his head. "Sorry, but unless you want a repeat of the other day's awkward events..."

"True." He glanced over at me with those mysterious eyes and grinned.

"What?" I smiled back, running my hands through my long hair.

"Let's go out," He sat up and crossed his legs.

"Outback?" I asked, sitting up and putting my hair in a low ponytail.

"No, I mean _out_. Like downtown, or the beach or something," he suggested.

"Sounds good, but I can't fly," I frowned, and stretched my wings out a little bit.

"We can get your mom to drive us...let's see if Ella and Iggy want to come."

The two of us climbed down the stairs hand in hand, and stepped out side. The clouds were breaking and the sun was peaking out. Finally, the storm was over!

Ella and Iggy wanted to come, so we all went back upstairs and asked mom. She said she was still busy, and gave Fang the car keys.

"I want you guys home by eleven, okay? Don't get into trouble. I still have some organizing to do," She said, and gave us a weary look.

"Okay," The four of us said at the same time.

We started to leave her room, when she said, "Max." I stopped and everyone else kept going. "_Please_ don't swim or fly or anything, honey. You can wade in the water but that's it."

"I know," I answered, and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Okay. Go, have fun!"

Everybody changed into their bathing suits. I did too, but I wasn't planning on swimming...I honestly didn't want to show off my nasty stitches to the world. I put on a pair of shorts, but I couldn't find a t-shirt! Everything was in the laundry.

"Fang?" I opened his door and found him pulling a shirt over his head.

"'Sup?" He asked, as he put on a water-proof watch.

"Uh, I need a shirt..." I opened a bunch of drawers, to find them empty.

"Here," He opened one, and BAM there were all his shirts. I grabbed one and put it on over my bikini. It was big on me, but was super soft and comfy. And it smelled like him. Wow, I could have asked Ella for a shirt, but no, I asked my boyfriend instead. Wow.

"Thanks," I said, as I grabbed a baseball hat from his collection on the bureau.

"No problem," He said, and we went downstairs. Ella and Iggy were waiting by the door with a bunch of towels.

"Bye, Mom!" Ella yelled as the four of us stepped outside.


	28. Chapter 28 Was That A Growl?

**A/N: Please, PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY. I'm truly sorry. It's been over a year since I updated this story. You're reviews were amazing! It wasn't you, really. It was a bunch of personal things going on that I had to deal with before I could write. I just started my new story, My One and Only, and that was only a few months ago. I feel terrible that I haven't updated this story, but like I said, there was so many family things going on that I'm not sure how I got through that. But hopefully this story is back in business!**

** As always, ENJOY! I hope you review And while you're waiting for my next update ( I promise it won't be a year!), you can go checkout my new story and my drabbles!**

Chapter 25.) Was That A Growl? -Max POV

Why on Earth were those four guys staring at me? Honestly. I was wearing Fang's old beaten up shirt, a pair of shorts, and my hair was a mess. I ignored them as I stepped forward in the line for cotton candy, but I could still feel their stair on me.

"Hey there, sweetheart," I heard an unfamiliar voice say in my ear. "Why don't you come and have a good time with me and my friends?" I could smell the alcohol on his breath. His hand closed around my wrist and he tugged at me.

I yanked my arm away from his hold and replied, "Why don't you and your friends go have a great time with each other? I'm busy."

"No," He answered, grabbing hold of my arm and yanking me out of line. He dragged me over to where his three other friends were standing, eyeing me like a piece of meat.

"Have a sip, loosen up a little," One of the guys said, putting his can of beer up to my lips and forcing some of the disgusting liquid down my throat.

"Stop!" I pushed him back, and I think I surprised him. "Let go of me!" They had somehow managed to pull me away from most of the people on the pier. We were on the other side of the beach where no people were. How'd I let them take me so far?  
"We promise, you're going to have fun with us," One of them hissed, dragging me along the sand and away from the crowd.

I fought back and tried to tug away, but couldn't. I was still weak from the operation. I didn't think it had affected me so much! I couldn't pull away from them, and needed help before something happened.

"_Fang," _I thought, "_I need your help, on the other side of the pier."_

They started yanking at my cloths, but luckily I held off until Fang got there, which was only about ten seconds later. As soon as the guys caught sight of him, I saw the sudden fear in their eyes. He was much more built than them and was at least a head taller.

"Let go of her," He growled. It was the first time I'd heard him so angry. His voice was deep, and I could tell he was on guard by the way the veins in his arms bulged, and the muscles in his jaw twitching.

"No way, man, go find your _own_ girl," One of them said, pulling me close to him and away from Fang.

"Fang," I said, helpless at that moment, my body feeling limp and helpless.

"That _is_ my girl," Fang replied, punching the guy square in the nose. Blood instantly gushed as he clutched his face, letting go of me. Fang pulled me behind him, out of the way.

"Look, we're not here to fight with you," The ring leader said, pushing the one with the bloody nose to the side.

Fang took a step forward, so close their faces were almost touching. "Well you sure are asking for it," Fang said. He pushed the guy back, but their leader quickly retaliated and punched Fang in the jaw. Fang grunted, but it barely phased him. He punched him in the stomach, causing the other boy to stumbled backwards.

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, and whipped around, only to find Iggy's ice blue eyes looking down with me. "You alright?" He asked, as I tapped his hand twice for a "yes". "Stay here with Ella," He said, gently shuffling me off to where I found Ella, looking like she was about to cry.

I stood next to her, crossing my arms, staring at Fang and Iggy going at it with the others. "_Don't hurt yourselves,_" I thought to them. Fang and Iggy were sending punches and kicks directly into the guys, and even though they were bleeding, the others seemed to pop back like rubber.

"_They won't give in, it's like they're not _human," Fang thought to me. I watched as Fang and Iggy beat them to a pulp, and even though the other group looked like hell, they were still fighting back with vigor.

"I need to help them," I said to Ella. "Fang thinks they're not human."

"No!" Ella held my arms back and pulled me to her. "You can't. Your stitches. Don't, Max."

I sighed and stayed back, feeling like a moron just standing there watching Fang and Iggy. Fang punched one in the shoulder, and it was like something just…broke? The guy collapsed to the ground, twitching and groaning.

"Right shoulder, Iggy!" Fang yelled, and I watched as Iggy located one of the guys' right shoulder and punched as hard as he could. He fell just like the other, and finally, the four of the guys were down.

Ella and I ran over to Fang and Iggy, hugging them and helping them stand. Fang's nose was bleeding and Iggy's eye was already starting to darken. Fang wiped the blood with the back of his hand, but it still continued to flow.

I rushed Fang up to a bathroom that was close by, while Iggy and Ella stood in disbelief of what had just happened. I saw them walking back towards where we had laid our stuff down.

Fang and I stepped into a single stall bathroom quickly, before anyone could notice. I quickly grabbed some paper towels and handed them to him, while I wiped off the rest of his face with a damp one.

A few minutes later, the bleeding stopped and he leaned against the counter. I crushed myself into him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His body instantly curled around mind and he held me close.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, caressing his cheek with my hand.

"I'm fine, are you?" He asked, looking down at my with his eyes filled with concern. I nodded my head, assuring him I was okay. "You scared me. They were ready to hurt you, Max."

"I know, I'm sorry, they were drunk…" I whispered, a tear escaping from my eye. I buried my face into his neck, hiding my emotions. "Thank you, Fang."

"Don't be sorry, are you sure you're all right?" He asked, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"I am, I'll be fine. I hope your nose isn't broken."

"I don't think it is," he said, reaching up and lightly tapping on his nose. "It's been worse," he shrugged it off, returning his hold to me. "We'll need to talk to Jeb about this. Something just wasn't right about them…They should've been out in the first punch."

"We can call him when we get home. Oh, and Fang?" I looked up at him with my big, round eyes. "It was really hot when you growled."


End file.
